


More than human Underfell version

by Malik_likeswaffles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Frisk and Chara are both female, Insomnia, Japes, Lets see how many dogs will appear., Lots of Angst, Love, M/M, Not 100 perfent sure though, Other, annoying dog - Freeform, lots of hate probably, more tags later on, there may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malik_likeswaffles/pseuds/Malik_likeswaffles
Summary: I am not honestly good at summaries but eh let's try again.So after the barrier broke some years pass and humans and monsters finallly walking and talking on the same street. But what does that have to do with Malik and his little brother? And what happens when you put two wrongs together? Does it really make a right?Find out next time on Dragon Ball supe-Find out on this weird probably trash fanfic!!!Told you it sucks......





	1. More than a meeting

**Author's Note:**

> In which this is probably the only chapter with a name that I could come up with right off the bat
> 
>  
> 
> OK so as you see the title. This is the fell version of a probably soon to be great and or trash fan fiction because meh. The original one is in the link ato the end notes. Honestly I wasn't going to make this until my mind tainted me and I was like fuck me.....
> 
> So here it is. Enjoy it, bask in its glory...or trashyness. And experience the world
> 
> Also I was inspired by this like amazing person who draws...LIKE A BRUH on Tumblr and I tried to describe Frisk and Chara that way so like...check out the persons tumblr as its going to be in the link at the end of the notes as well
> 
> Edit: SO I MADE A HUGE FUCKING ADS MISTAKE... THE TITLE HAS CHANGED BECAUSE PREVIOUSLY IT SAID "UNDERHILL"....when I meant UNDERFELL!!
> 
> WHOOPS. anyway sorry bruhs and hopefuly you enjoy

3 years.

 

3 glorious fucking years.

 

That’s how long it’s been since monsters- yes the actual thing that little children have nightmares for no reason about- surface from Mount Ebott. When they first surface it was tough for them. Frisk, their ambassador, and Chara were doing their hardest because when they emerged with them out of the mountain, some reporters made it look like they were slaves being used to breed monster hybrids to take over the world or being mind controlled by the monsters and their hidden plan to take over the world or anything that had the words “taking over the world”. Dick move. But that didn’t stop them from doing what they was originally determined to do. And that was to give the monsters the true happy ending they deserve. Living arrangements for six whole months of the monsters had been in a abandon city not to far from the mountain. It, as long with the mountain were then put fences all around the perimeter making sure Monsters wouldn’t leave or humans getting in unless permitted to. The key words to that was “six months”. The living arrangement was for only six fucking months because Frisk kept arguing about how Monsters are still being treated as if they were in the mountain. Seeing how determined she was and how she isn’t giving up anytime soon the president -that’s not the current dick head taking office right now- knew how this was going to end and decided that it was time for them to be introduced to the world.

 

But before that could happen, the president had set up one last meeting. Usually the meetings would work like this: Frisk (since she is technically the ambassador of the monsters), Asgore the king himself , and Toriel, the former queen who decided to take part as a part-time Queen further notice, would have a meeting with only the president and the vice president to discuss how Monsters and Humans would further coexist in the U.S because the president could not speak for other countries and how they feel on this matter. But now this meeting consist of everyone Frisk wanted to bring to make this a final matter. So with Frisk was another human that looked almost exactly like her but her hair color was red and she had a sunflower in it, Asgore and Toriel with an third goat monster, 3 skeletons, a dinosaur with anime swirly glasses, a Fish with armor, literally fire itself but purple and wearing a nice suit, and to top it all off, a flower with a face that’s inside a flowerpot. With the President were the Vice President, the Secretary of State, and the Mayor of Washington D.C . This would be the first and only meeting that allows Frisk to bring her friends.

 

The president stood up and spoke first. “Good afternoon to you all. As you know this will be the first and only meeting where it is only between us. The media doesn’t even know about this so no one will be outside asking any type of questions or anything of that sort.”

 

“Thank you Mr. President.” Asgore spoke first out of their group bowing his head as well as the rest of the other monsters including Frisk and the other human.

 

“As for the second thing, I do not want any of you to be formal.” The minute he spoke, the gang of Ebott all looked at him in surprise. “Honestly I am getting tired of being called Mr. President because that’s my title, not my name. Be yourself. This meeting isn’t about politics or anything of that sort. It’s just getting to know each other so we can really figure out where to go from here. You don’t like your living arrangements and I can tell that your really itching to see what at least this country is like since the world really is big. With that being said, let us all introduce ourselves once more even if you already know who we are.” The president as well as the others all stood up to greet the people from Ebott. “You already know me but the name is Barack Obama. Just call me Obama for short though since it’s the usual name to go around with.” He pointed finger guns and then say back down.

 

“Honestly O, that was to much of yourself. Joe Biden is my name but call me Joe. And I am the Vice president. Let’s all get along with each other” He sat down as the next person introduced himself.

 

“Rex for short. I’m the Secretary of State. It is honestly surprising to see you all but hey, first time for everything right?” he shrugged as he sat back down and the final human representative introduced herself.

 

“Muriel Bowser, Mayor of Washington D.C . I am really excited to get to know all of you!” she sat back down into her chair. Now the other side has sat up as it was their time to introduced themselves.

 

“Asgore Dreemur, King of my citizens. I wouldn’t want to be rude but after this let’s all have a drink.” He sat back down. Although he wanted to be his real self he still acted professional. Typical.

 

“Toriel Dreemur, and this is my adorable son! Remember to introduce yourself well or I will ‘talk’ with you when we get home.” She whisper to the small goat monster and then brought back here motherly yet queen like smile as she sat down.

 

“Gosh mom! I know how to introduce myself!” all that got him was a stern look from both of his parents and a giggle from the human that wasn’t the ambassador, but she also had a sole on her face watching the interaction. “Asriel Dreemur, Prince of the monster kind…yeah that. Can I sit down now?” he asked as he sat down and crossed his arms.

 

“Asriel!” Toriel looked at her soon disapproving like.

 

“They said we don’t have to be formal mom. Gosh! Also, you, oh I don’t know, woke me up a bit early without breakfast….and you did promise food would be here.” He said in a low whisper not so everyone could hear but the president and the other representatives laugh at their little bicker.

 

“Oh man you remind me so much of my family at home! Teenagers” he said wiping tear falling from his face. “Continue please. We all want to get to know you. Be yourself.”

 

“Thank stars!” The human that wasn’t Frisk was wearing a similar sweater of Frisk but instead of red stripes it was pure black and the Delta Ruin symbol was on the front and back. She pulled out a chocolate bar and she ate it letting out a pleasant moan. “You wouldn’t believe how long I was waiting to eat this!! Oh and the name is Chara Dreemur. Nice to meet ya partners.” She sat down and continue to eat the brown delicate treat.

 

“I thought I took that from you on the ride here.” Frisk pinched her forehead, her long hair being all curly covering her eyes and draping down to her hips. Some thought it was too long but she shrugged it off when asked about it. The same was for Chara but she only had one of her eyes covered. She wanted everyone to see her crimson red eyes. Frisk sighed and shook her head from Chara’s habit. “Frisk Dreemur. Great to see you both again Mr. Obama and Mr. Biden as well as you too Mr. Rex and Ms. Muriel.” She bowed her head as she sat down. Next up where the skeletons.

 

“Evening to you humans. I am W.D Gaster, Royal scientist and the creator of the Core. It is truly an honor to meet you four as some humans that I have seen on your recent television sets are very…arrogant and…descriptive is how I would put it about us. No offense.”

 

“None taken” all four of them said at the same time causing the medium sized skeleton to chuckle.

 

“But surely we can all see a compromise and hopefully both of our races get along with one and another. And maybe we could even use your technology along with our magic to create something truly….interesting , if allowed by our king and of course you as well. Anyway it is nice to meet you all.” he bowed and sat down as the taller skeletons coughed dramatically and begin his speech.

 

“oh boy. here we go with this.” The shorter skeleton said as he waited for the tall one to speak.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?” the taller skeleton looked down at the shorter one with a look of anger.

 

“i said go ahead and knock em dead. not literally though heh”

 

“THAT’S WHAT I AM TRYING TO DO UNTIL YOU INTERRUPTED ME BROTHER. AND WHY WOULD I WANT THEM DEAD WHEN I AM TRYING TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION.” Asgore facepalmed and pull down on his black THICC beard to show how annoyed he is while the shorter skeleton’s smile only grew wider indicating that he’s holding back his laughter.

 

“course you are bro. now go ahead an introduce ya self to them.”

 

“OF COURSE. AHEM. HUMANS! I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND ETRAORDINAIRE IN COOKING! HONESTLY YOUR HUMAN COOKING SHOWS CONFUSE ME AS SOMETIMES THEY DON’T SEEM LIKE THEY HAVE THE BURNING PASSION WHILE THEY COOK THEIR FOOD. THE ONLY SHOW I SEE THAT REALLY DOES HAVE IT IS HELL’S KITCHEN!”

 

“Oh I love that show!” Rex speaks up and gets Papyrus attention who has a knowing smile on his face. “What season are you on?”

 

“SEASON FOUR” “Ah yes but do catch up because your missing the fun part where he has the best stressed out moments” “NYEHEHEH. INDEED I SHALL TRY TO -AS YOU HUMANS CALL IT- ‘BINGE WATCH’ AN ENTIRE SEASON WHEN THE TIME IS GIVEN.” They both nodded at each other as Papyrus continued. “NOW THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT ME IT’S TIME TO INTRODUCE YOU…TO MY SLOB OF A LAZY BROTHER. MAKE SURE YOUR HAVE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!” the tall skeleton sat down as his brother introduced himself.

 

“sup. the name is sans.” He sat down as his brother stood up to complain.

 

“SANS YOU IMBECILE. GET BACK UP AND REINTRODUCE YOURSELF PROPERLY!” he sat back down again but sans didn’t move.

 

“why should I do it a second time? come on bro you can’t be serious.” He said as his red pin pricks point back to Gaster

 

“Sans please just introduce yourself properly so we won’t have to hear your brothers complaints.” Gaster said as his purple eye lights stared directly at his son.

 

“great” Sans gets back up and has a annoyed look on his face and then smiles as a devious thought almost came to his skull. “sorry for the shitty introduction. tibia honest, i’m not really the type who does these things. see the thing is, i’m more of the skeleton with the funny bone in the group. gotta skeleton of puns up my sleeve but for the crew who’s being nothing but-

 

Toriel had cut him off with a roaring laughter. She was clutching her stomach and trying to control herself. Asgore mumble something about “ripping his spine in half if he ruins this”. Gaster and Papyrus both sighed in annoyance and Frisk giggled.

 

“any who, the name is sans, sans the skeleton, and frisk of over there is my girl.” He says with an extra firm baritone. Asgore is now mumbling curses while the skeleton sat back down.

 

“You two are dating?” Muriel ask with excitement and Frisk blushed and nodded. “What’s it like? Does he take you to the pfft bonezone?” Sans, Obama and Biden all laughed as well as Toriel. The meeting was more like a bunch of friends meeting after a long break than an actual meeting. Joe than sits up and his eyes widen as he smirks and then looks and whispers to Obama about something. His eyes sparked an interest as he said just reeled in what his partner says.

 

“Bet” Obama says and he pulls out his wallet with a 10 dollar bill.

 

“He doesn’t even have one I bet” Biden pulls out his wallet and a fresh 10 as well. Then there eyes focus on Sans. Obama looked straight at him and then at Frisk and then back at him. Sans kept his usual lazy composure and grin but he felt weirded out with the humans looking at him with all the attention.

 

“Sans, one question that you don’t have to answer but try the best you can.” He breathe in before letting out the following words. “Do you have one?” Frisk began to blush even a brighter red and Sans could see where this was going and his grin became even bigger as his gold teeth was now shown.

 

“magic” was all Sans said before the president smirked and took his and Biden’s money.

 

“I’ll be taking that. ” Obama said with a satisfied smile.

  
  
“Heh. You humans and your bets really can be on the weirdest shit huh?” the purple fire spoke up as you could see a white outlines on his face that people could make out as his eyes and mouth.

 

“Only the weirdest. Continue though. My apologies for the interruption.”

 

“Yeah. Even weirder for the apologizing of nothing really but I ain’t one to judge. The name is Grillby. I own a restaurant back in the Underground with my name on it. Goal is to spread it and keep my business going, keep in the dough if I can.” He made a money motion with his fingers. “And hopefully a certain short skeleton pays his damn fucking tab that he hasn’t paid since stars know when.”

 

“hey, i’m tryin my best to pay ya back pal. just gotta give me time.” Sans shrugged causing Grillbys flame to rise a bit before it seemed he calmed himself down.

 

“I’m not having this with you right now. Anyways humans it’s nice to meet you all. My opinion has somewhat changed on you.” He sat down as the strong looking fish in armor spoke.

 

“Undyne is the name. Royal guard member under that bone head over there.”

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?”

 

“Nothing boss. Don’t really have any hobbies other than being with my girl” she pointed to Alphys who waved her hand slightly “oh and…IS IT TRUE THAT YOU GUYS HAVE THESE HUGE ROBOTS THAT’S FIGHT IN SPACE?” she was excited.

 

“Ah! You mean anime correct?” Obama asked and she nodded furiously up and down. “Unfortunately no, but with what Mr. Gaster said earlier, we could have that stuff anytime soon once we get approvals from other powers.” Undyne gleamed in excitement and fist pumped into the air. She sat down and now the dinosaur was up as she readjust her glasses.

 

“Alphys, assistant to the Royal scientist. I didn’t really do much…well I don’t do much for the matte- hold on a second.” She took out her phone and clicked on a button which materialized a crumple up piece of paper.

 

“Alphys my dear, I did tell you that you would not be needing that when you speak today.” Both of Gaster’s purple pin pricks looked at Alphys as he took one hand that was covered in purple and the paler Alphys had was now covered in the same color and heading his way. She tried to reach out for it but it was to late as it reached his hand and he crumpled it back up to a ball, putting it into his pocket. “I understand your not really a crowd person but please do try. I want my predecessor to be prepared for these type of meetings. Be it formal or not.” Sans snickered as he watched the scene and Alphys side. As she readjust her glasses again. This time looking a bit more confident.

 

“Alphys, assistant Royal scientist of Dr. Gaster. And anime is amazing. I don’t understand most of your human culture because you have so many. But I would walk into the Japan culture. I-I was intrigued when some DVDS fell into the dump and that would pretty much be the only thing I watch and re-watch probably everyone I get the chance.” She sat down saying nothing more until further told. The last person to introduce themselves was….well words speak for themselves sometimes.

 

“Come on introduce yourself!” Frisk told the flower who just sighed and shrugged his stems?

 

“Howdy!” he said in a chipper voice. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Honestly I can’t do anything being a plant and all but I can play video games. My opinion on humans is the same as the elemental. Your all weird. Even our ambassador is a weirdo.” His stem poked Frisk cheek which she didn’t mind it all. “You guys have these weird things call stomach that make all these noises. And it’s really just…weird…but yep that’s me.”

 

“Well its an honor to meet your friends and we are glad to have you here. So let’s just start off with some simple questions and then you can ask us the same. Sounds good.” Biden looked around getting nods all over as confirmation. “Good. So let’s start off simple and straightforward one. Your opinions on humans.” The room with silent. They seem like none of them really wanted to answer the questions. But Undyne rose her hand up like she was in class.

 

“Honestly, I feel like some humans are weak. But those two” she indicated to Frisk and Chara. “They proved me wrong on soo many levels. So my honest opinion is that Humans are….weird but good weird.” She smiled a toothy grin.

 

“Like I said earlier” Grillby spoke up. “I always hated humans. Hell I still hate some because I was there when they trapped us down in the mountains. That grudge and hate probably won’t go away but this is new. So in a way I hate em and I don’t hate em. Does that make since?” he asked but shook his head forgetting it already.

 

“THE ONLY THING I DO LOVE ABOUT HUMANS IS THERE UNIQUE AND SOMETIMES WERID….ETIQUETTE STYLE OF PASTA AND OTHER DISHES. I DON’T ENTIRELY HATE HUMANS….JUST DISLIKE THEM TO A CERTAIN DEGREE…BUT I HATE REPORTERS…BUT NOT ALL OF THEM. GAAAH! I CAN’T MAKE UP MY MIND SO TO KEEP IT SHORT, I, THE GREAT TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, LIKE CERTAIN HUMANS COMPANY, INCLUDING YOU FOUR WHO SHALL ONE DAY TRY MY GREAT COOKING.”

 

“Of course. I bet the food will be great and wonderful to eat!” Rex said actually excited to trying their food out which gave Papyrus an even bigger smile and a small orange flow on his cheeks that appear.

 

“So to rap it up you because I kind of have a gist to this” Muriel had said before others could speak. “all of you hate humans, but there are some good ones out there that you like and so there are exceptions. Like Frisk and Chara.” The monsters stood silent but eventually nodded.

 

“OK now let’s go to the human side. Frisk and Chara how do you feel about the monsters?” Muriel asked as her excitement was in her voice a little bit.

 

“Monsters rule. Humans suck give or take, and yeah. Honest opinion. 10/10 would die for them.” Chara said finishing her chocolate bar only to pull out another one and started eating it.

 

“Monsters are a little rough around the edges but honestly once you get to know them, there like a family and you just use to it. And Chara why do you have another bar of chocolate?” Frisk glared daggers at Chara but she just shrugged.

 

“Alright then I think we have came to a decision then.” Obama looked at his colleagues and them back to Frisk and the rest of their crew. “I will call up some folks and we shall all head to New New Home to get everyone register up and then you can all move out as you will be official citizens of the United States of America. Which means you will be able to freely travel around only our country. I assume you will be having meetings with the other countries to get their respective opinions but until then your good to go. My last words will be welcome back to the surface, your real home and let’s all get along.”

 

After the cheers in the office all of them went back to New New Home -god Asgore and his naming problems- to spread the good news and registration started immediately and after that word has spread that monsters and humans will be coexisting in America.

 

__________

 

 

  
The world of Humans and Monsters coexisting sounded like some type a story you would hear from a book, or some weird ass anime, maybe even a movie. But no. This was actually happened.

 

And the next two and a half years passed by, some humans came to the realization. Monsters aren’t that bad as they seem. Sure some were complete assholes but if you were trapped down in a hole for more than years you can count to live then it would make sense. Sure there were some racist assholes here and there and now there were anti monster organizations starting to form but that didn’t matter to monsters. They were free from a prison and for now they could do what they wanted. Monster laws were place to protect and make sure they have rights just like humans and things were set. Now all the ambassador needed to do was focus on other countries to allow monster to travel, visit and even stay if they wanted to. But because of the current president, those have been delayed. Luckily she’s been secretly making communications without the president’s knowledge and have been speaking to the other nations about having one meeting when the time is given. And now Frisk waits. Nothing else to really do so she goes and watches some T.V with Chara and waits for the day to get more…interesting.

 

  
______________

 

“AYE MICHAEL! GET YA ASS UP BECAUSE YOU HAVE SCHOOL.”

 

“…” no response

 

“Michael I swear if ya don’t get up I’m coming then with cold and warm water.”

 

“Alright I’m up. Damn, can’t get any sleep these days.” The door opens revealing my brother Michael, 13 years old and in the 10th grade. Why so high? Hell he’s the smartest kid between us two….I take that back. Second smartest because I taught him everything while we were orphans in that God forsaken hell known as foster care. The people there were shit! Food was shit and they even treated us wrong. When ever we would make one mistake or something was off, they would take a child into the ‘Solitary confinement’, a dark room with no windows or air conditioning or anything. This would be for the children who were “really bad” or so they quote it. I remember going in there once just for feeding my little brother my food instead of eating it myself. I wasn’t hungry at the time and when they spotted me doing that, they dragged me into the room and shut the door locking it. I bang and tried unlocking it but couldn’t. I would have to wait 15 hours when they finally let me go and told me “I learned my lesson so don’t try it again.” When I searched for my brother someone was already taking care of them. Another girl my age. I thanked her with all my heart and she shook her head. She didn’t mind at all. She was doing what she felt was “right”. And that was how we accepted each other. Exchanging our names and eventually we even became a couple. Oh how her smile would always brighten my day. Whenever I would get in trouble she would watch Michael. She was my first true love. But that changed when she was taken up for adoption. Wow, was that a pain in the anal right there. We both honestly didn’t see it coming. Eventually she went and said that she would come back and we would be back together. I believed her….and I regretted those words because she never did and I neither saw or contacted her. By myself again, I took care of Michael and as he grew, he became self aware of things and taking care of him had gotten easier.

 

When I turned 17, I took my brother and got the hell out of there. Found and abandon home and from there I started to do my own thing At first I had to steal which honestly I had no choice. If you count stealing a runny down mattress at the dump no one uses then yeah. It was survival of the fittest and no one was just going to hand out money to us. So I stole and stole until one day I got caught. Michael was at home and I was trying to get him some food so when I thought I was getting away with something, I didn’t expect to be pulled to the side and told that you might get arrested. Thinking of Michael being all alone I got angry and scared and closed my eyes. The minute I open them Michael was calling my name and I was at home.

 

“Bro!! How did you do that?!! One moment you weren’t here and then the next, POOF! Right in front of me.” He was jumping up and down and I was still staring at him, and the food I had for us.

 

“I honestly don’t know….” I said as tonight was probably one of the most memorable nights we would both remember and on that day I discover that I had magic.

 

Fortunately enough after that day, no news was going on about me so that instantly became a relief. Been practicing on controlling the magic and how far or where I could teleport. Turns out I can only go to places I’ve4 been to or are within my vision. I decided to keep practicing but only use it when necessary. But after that, I got a job, self taught Michael everything I know and could think of since I would go the local libraries. Then when I had enough money, I put him into the best private school skipping a few grades and started the 5th grade. Then he proved to be smarter then all the other little fucks in there and they boost him up. Since those 3 years pass he suppose to be in 8th grade but nope. They place him into 10TH GRADE. Holy hell, I was surprised and proud that he was so much better than them. And while he was in school, I had gotten 2 other jobs without him knowing, oh and monsters emerged from Mount Ebott. Honestly we wasn’t surprised about that. To me and my brother it was just more people to either get to know or avoid. As long as they ain’t trying to kill us then everything will he fine. And ever since they came and finally migrated into actually walking and driving the same street as humans, things really haven’t changed other than anti-monster organizations with weird ass names. 3 years later we are in the present and everything is the same. With Michael being so young and smart it was hardly anything to worry about for him. He goes to this mix monster and human school so he doesn’t get bullied…unless he ain’t telling me something. And hopefully if they see it, maybe Michael will be able to go to college at just fifteen years old. I’ve been saving up the money for him with these 3 jobs. But other than that, our life has been normal ever since

 

Until today.

 

“Your ass done eating?” I asked him as he gotten up. It look like he was getting seconds.

 

“Is your ass done with the questions you keep asking me every minute?” he said sticking out his tongue.

 

“My ass ain’t the one talking you little fuck. Also your remarks are getting better” I came to the sink with my dish and pat his head.

 

“Learning from only the best.” He gave me a hug and I returned it.

 

“That’s my awesome bro. Now get dressed so you can go out there and prove you’re the smartest mother fucker out there!”

 

“Fuck yeah!” he went to his room and got dressed and I sighed.

 

“Damn it me. I probably going to hell teaching him to cuss like that…” I whispered to myself.

 

  
____________________

 

  
After he got dressed and did his bathroom business, I teleported to an ally by his bus stop. Making sure no one was around we then walked and waited for another 10 minutes until the bus came. He then went onto the bus and he waved goodbye as the bus left and now I stood their…by myself.

 

“Hm. Well let’s see if I can go find a new job I guess. Getting exhausted working 3 fucking jobs almost everyday” I grumbled and went back into the ally ant teleported right back into the living room. I turned on the TV and got my laptop. While the TV was on the news, I was looking for jobs available.

 

“And in other news. The new monster organization has made a move! Two monsters died yesterday, their dust unknown to whom they might actually were. The police force including the Royal Guard are now investigating and if you have any information, immediately call this num-

 

I cut the TV off so I could focus more on the finding the job. Sure the whole monster hate group shit is bad but as long as it doesn’t affect me or Michael I could care less. It’s not my problem to deal with. Since I couldn’t find anything, I shut off the laptop and moved to the side. I decided to call in for the first 2 jobs saying I won’t be able to make it and just took a nap on the couch.

 

____________

 

  
*DING*

 

*DING

 

*DING MOTHER FUCKER!LOOK AT YOUR TEXT ALREADY*

 

“ALRIGHT FUCK” I yelled causing the neighbor in the apartment next to us to bang on the wall and tell me to shut up.

 

“FUCK YOU TOO!” I yelled back as I grabbed and yanked my phone off the charger looking at the pass 5 texts I had received from Michael not to long ago. By not to long I meant 46 fucking minutes.

 

**Little bro-3:00pm: hey bro you there? At the bus stop waiting for you.**

**Little bro-3:02pm: not trying to rush you big bro but hurry up. Starving like a horse.**

**Little bro-3:12pm: well since your ass is probably asleep because you have to many jobs (btws I definitely notice) going to this monster restaurant called Grillbys.**

**Little bro-3:16: holy fuck bro bruh! The dude that works here is on FIRE! Purple fire man bruh.**

**Little bro-3:43: bro his burgers are on point. Best burger ever. 10/10 I would for for this. Lastly got ya an interview here. Says he pays a pretty good amount.**

 

….Son of a bitch. Answers have some what been called. As I was getting dressed another text came in.

 

**Little bro-3:54: damn you need to stop working multiple jobs if this shit is gona happen. Also here’s the address to the place. It’s only a few blocks away from our house so shouldn’t take you long since you know a ‘shortcut’. Also he said dress however you want. The bar is currently closed and he is waiting on you so he can get this meeting over with.**

 

The fuck? OK so I was not expecting him to close the bar just for one interview. Must be needing a new cook or something. As I finished getting dressed – simple plain white t-shirt with a grey hood over it and some blue genes and for shoes were Nike black flip flops- and checked the time, “4 o’clock on the dot” I teleported to the ally by the bus stop and then searched up the address he gave me. It was honestly right there. Only took 2 minutes of walking and I reached the place. A brick like establishment with the giant words “GRILLBYS” on top it look like purple neon lights would be flashing but I guess that would be too early since it’s still technically sunny outside. I opened the door and enter the most comfortable and cozy atmosphere ever. Although the place was and empty it still felt lively. Like if you were in some old black and white TV show and you would see all the people at the one restaurant talking and dining. There was even jazz playing from a studio record. Holy hell this place ain’t no joke. I looked around and spotted the two. Michael who was sitting down and eating some fries off a plate. He waved me to come over and speak to the manager….a fucking fire flame elemental guy….what in the stars am I looking at. I had to blink about 3 times before walking and sitting on a stool next to Michael as the flame monster with fucking Suave as hell glasses took them off to get one good glance at me. Very unreadable all I could see how his facial structure work which sparked my curious and it looked very interesting.

 

“So this your brother” he asked. Damn his voice sounded smooth like butter but like manly as hell. How does he do it?

 

“Yep” I said. “Name is Malik that’s if he didn’t tell you that already.” I said while he kept staring at my chest. His face now became unreadable as what look like his eyes had squinted harder. “So what he told ya about me.”

 

“That you guys are fucking poor as hell, you work 3 jobs and only looking for one that actually pays, and that you have magic.” That last one took me out my comfort a bit as I stated down at Michael.

 

“Michael-

 

“Don’t blame me! He said he could literally read me like a book since they can look at our soul and stuff and tell whether we are lying or not. So since I couldn’t lie. I told him the parties somewhat truth until you can come and kind of explain it better” he stopped and took like 6 more fries to shut himself up. I looked back at the human…or in this case the monster torch and I sighed.

 

“So he told you I had magic. Did he say what I could do?”

 

“Nope. Just kept saying that you could do it. And hell I didn’t believe but his SOUL kept saying it was true. So I want to see it for myself.” He said as be propped an elbow onto the bar and waited for me to entertain him.

 

“What does this have to do with the job?”

 

“If you can surprise me with your magic then I will not only give you the job, hell I will pay you triple of what you make in all 3 of your other shitty jobs combine, plus I will give you a check right of the bat."

 

“How much?”

 

“Two hundred fifth grand. And if you don't surprisemme, you will work free for the first month.” Oh he is fucking serious about this. He took a hand out to shake mind and his mouth form into a devilish grin. I smiled back and immediately grabbed it with a firm grip sealing the deal, not even paying attention to the fact that his hand did not burn me.

 

“Ok so since you want me to surprise you I’m going to show you to tricks. Since you probably won’t be able to figure out the second one anyway. ”I smirked and he scoffed.

 

“Boy I been here since before your great grand daddy was born. I’ve seen a lot of shit so try me” he waited and jumped over the bar to sit down on the stool.

 

“Ok Ok. The first one I bet ya have seen. Just a simple trick.” I teleported outside and then stepped back inside. The elemental had a weird flaming eye brow up?? But he smiled as if it was nothing.

 

“Is that the best you got? Hah really. There’s a skeleton who comes here and does the same shit. Try harder.” His laughter filled up the room. I looked at my brother who gave me the thumbs up. It looks like I am actually doing this shit.

 

“Told you ya already seen it before. Let’s try if you can guess the second one.” I took my finger and waited for a few seconds to pass. “Za Warudo” I snapped my fingers and a distorted bass sound was made before everything had frozen in time except me. “Time stop.” I went up to the monster and my brother to see if they were moving. I waved my hand and touched them but it appears that they didn’t feel it. Which meant it was a success.

 

One of the many things Michael wanted me to do was be like this one anime character that could stop time and he used for evil but he said if the time ever came to use it for good. Honestly I didn’t know what the hell I was doing at first because I kept saying weird shit to try and activate it but it never work because my magic felt like it was all over the place and I couldn’t keep it under control. So after watching YouTube videos on how to keep my self calm, my magic slowly begin to reorganize itself into a flow, a pattern to where I can control it at specific parts. Magic takes up mostly energy and I have to concentrate so there’s always some type of mind exercise or something revolving around my mentality that I must do, hence the yoga, meditating and all that from a single video. Thanks YouTube. Later on I learned how to stop time. At first it was only for 30 seconds, which wasn’t bad for a first start I guess. Literally everything around the world was frozen or so I thought of and it would take at least 80 percent of magic and energy to actually stop time. But as the years went by and enter the present, I was able to stop it for 4 minutes top and I didn’t even have to use much energy as I grew to contain it even more. As I use time stop or “Za Warudo” as my brother wants me to say, I do whatever I want and time doesn’t even fly a single second. Perfect.

 

I picked up the flame guy and sat him on the floor crisscross apple sauce and placed on his left hand a chair as for his right hand I placed the towel he was using to clean the glasses. I then took Michael who was still eating his fries just to a different table but the only difference was that his food wasn’t in front of him and back at the table. I had 1 minute to spare so I stacked a bunch of chairs on top of each other eventually making a pyramid. The two other good perks about using Za Warudo is that not only are things light as a feather including people, cars, trucks etc., but I could also float around and fly. I took my seat at one of the empty booths as time was about to end in another 15 seconds but I ended it early.

 

“Time shall move once more.” The words left my mouth as the distorted bass sound returned again and Grillby was on the floor still smirking until his guard was caught off. He was now off balance as the chaid fell out of his hands and he gazed into the chair pyramid, astonished yet shocked to see that there was even one in front of him. He took of his glasses with his free hand and then looked behind him to see of Michael was on the stool, only to be stunned more to find out he wasn’t there earing the fries but at a different table. He stood up and saw me at one of the booths and I waved my hand as a devilish grin cross my face. He stood their before bust out laughing. Michael was only complaining as he stood up and went back to his fries.

 

“Damn. Just damn.”

 

“Damn right indeed boss. Damn right indeed.” My grin grew even more as he went behind the bar to take out a pin and a pay check and wrote exactly two hundred, fifty thousand dollars. Sign it with his name and gave it to me.

 

“My name is Grillby if I hadn’t told you. And welcome Malik. You got the job. Also remember to quit those other jobs. You won’t be needing those at all and I need you to be 100 percent ready for work, even when the place is not packed I want you to be ready.”

 

“Way ahead of ya boss. I assume I will be starting tomorrow? I don’t mind working whenever since Michael will now have a place to hangout.” Michael was done eating his fries and then he burped.

 

“Yes you will be working tomorrow. As for how much an hour….how does 65 dollars an hour sound?”

 

“Sounds pretty good to me.” I nodded as Michael came over to me with his backpack on.

 

“Be here by 10 tomorrow. The place doesn’t open up until 12 since I don’t run breakfast like other establishments. I will teach you the ropes and tricks of making drinks and what to do when it comes to serving.”

 

“Heh. You won’t regret hiring me.” I put my hand up as my lavender eyes turned a deep dark black and my hand glowed in magic as the items that were all over the place were covered in black and moved back into the original spot. Grillby looked at me and smiled.

 

“You really are going to make this place ‘magical’ huh?”

 

“Whatever you want boss.” I winked before I grabbed Michaels hand and we both disappeared in front of him. I then popped back up but by myself. “Oh one last thing boss man. Can’t tell anyone bout my totally not cool magic. Seriously we try to live life on the down low because the thing is….we hate fucking humanity. Honestly I would watch it burn in hell for all I care and watch monsters rule over the world but eh. Can’t give people nice things all the time right? I don’t have a beef with monsters either. Just gotta make sure that they don’t threaten or try to kill my only family or I will do complete genocide."

 

“…”he stared at me in disbelief.

 

“But honestly that will never happen right? Right. Well gotta go boss. See ya tomorrow morning.” I disappear again as Grillby just stood their not knowing what to say at this point but he shrugged it off.

 

“I like this kid already.” Was all he said before he went back to sweeping the place down and going home early for the day. And as he walked home he was still deciding whether to sell the boy out and actually put his life in hell or not. But in the end, he wasn’t going to.

 

 

__________________

 

 

As our feet landed in the house, the first thing that Michael did was turned on the PS4 to play blazblue and practice. Since I had nothing to do I joined him after I got done calling my other jobs to tell them I will not be able to work anymore there. They said good luck and hung up. Once I got done helping Michael practice…and by practice I meant completely embarrassing him with Susanoo he retired for the night since it was 12 am and he still had school friends Tuesday tomorrow so he went to bed. As for me; I did the same and turned off the computer. As I went to bed I had the best yet worse dream ever. Seeing the world end

 

  
All because of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffles becomes god tier and waffles are everywhere and this is an actual chapter. Dreams don't usually come true lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got finish with this chapter honestly the next day after chapter 1 was release and I was going to like just bam post it but I realized and I ain't a 100 percent sure but I think I post the first chapter on the second anniversary of undertale which I didn't know...so I decided. I ain't posting this for another month. Then I got bored so bam here it is chapter two.
> 
> There's violence in this chapter. Yeah that's the best warning I can give because too lazy lol

“So make sure you have a good day at work ok? Oh and make sure you don’t fuck up an-

 

“Alright Michael. You sound like a mother for fuck sakes.” The bus appears and I push him toward it. “Remember to call me if ya need anything yeah? Oh and head to Grillbys since I’ll most likely be there either way.” He nodded as he waved a goodbye to me on the bus. I watched as the bus went away and kept looking at it until it was out of my sight. I sighed and headed down toward the ally way to head home to the humble abide known as the apartment. As I teleported inside I jumped onto couch and laid down. Looking up at the plain white boring ceiling I thought about the check I cashed.

 

“Almost three hundred grand in our pockets….wow” I couldn’t believe it. We pretty much have enough money to buy an actual house. And when Michael gets older, I have enough to buy a car for him! I laughed. And laughed and continue to laugh. Maybe I was going insane but our lives were getting a bit better. “Well time to go to work.” As I got dressed wearing a yellow t-shirt with “bee original” and a small bee on it, a black hoodie with black jeans. I teleported back to the ally way and headed towards Grillbys. The time was 9:43. Of course I was early. As I went inside, Grillby was inside with another fire looking person. The difference was that she was a girl and instead of purple like the boss, she was a blue like indigo. But what stood out most was just her body. Damn the phrase hot wasn’t even close compared to her curves and her looks like a d-cup. Noticing that I came inside, they both turned to me as I looked at Grillby then the flame girl, then back to Grillby but my eyes ended up still landing on the girl.

 

“Good timing. Malik, this is my daughter Fuku. She works the grill when I need her too and she can make a mean burger just like me. Fuku, that” he pointed to me and I shrugged. “over there is the human I’ve been telling you about.”

 

I took out my hand and held it out. “Nice to meet ya there Fuku. Hopefully we get along and all that shit. And I’m pretty curious to what your father has said about me. Nothing but good I assume.”

 

She shook my hand firmly and I felt the warmth of her envelop me. It was like being brought to a new welcoming home and I blushed a bit. She noticed and giggle. “Oh don’t worry. It was more like praising you for making him laugh. He told me how he lost a bet at how you surprised him with something. My man is older than dirt and I’m even surprised to hear that a human surprised him let alone make him laugh. No offense.” She waved her free hand in defense. Our hands have been holding for a whole now.

 

“Of course, none taken.” I said and let go of her hand but notice how her fiery fingers lingered on my abut more.

 

“Now I must ask how did you surprised him? He won’t tell me and keeps asking me to stop bitching about it…but can’t a girl get a bit curious?” she leaned in towards me and I backed up a bit, looking at the father and noticing how he’s not in that sort of mood.

 

“Just real quick question boss. Is your daughter here single?” I asked and the flames grew a bit showing he was irritated. As I look back at Fuku a purple color spread across her features. She must be blushing.

 

“She should be single. Made sure no boys touch her.” He said roughly staring at me with a death glare.

 

“T-that could be rearrange…” she was twiddling with her fingers as she stepped back and I chuckle.

 

“That’s a hell to the fucking no in my books. Also, are you trying to piss me off human? “ he asked and I only shrugged.

 

“Maybe but we have to get back to business.” I tried to sound like some professional and it didn’t work as I laughed it out and Grillby just sighed going to the bar. I looked at Fuku and smiled. “If your father allows it we’ll see if I could take ya out to a dinner.” I wink causing the purple color to spread even more and I laughed.

 

“W-wait!” she stuttered getting back her composure but the little blush was still on her face. “You won’t tell me how you surprised my father?” she asked giving me the equivalent to puppy eyes and I stood their wondering ‘How the fuck is she doing this madness of fuckery?’

 

“Baby doll. If I couldn’t tell you because the same guy who did tell me said it was a secret, what makes you think your going to get any information out of him?

 

“Sorry girl, it’s just like your father said. G 2 classified.” I shrugged and walked pass her as boss was going to show me the ropes. Unfortunately my momentum stopped as she grabbed me. She looked at me, and for somewhat reason she looked really….Determined to figure out what I can do.

 

“I won’t tell a soul so please tell me….”

 

I looked at Grillby who just wanted to teach me the ropes so I can get ready for work. He gestured a ‘get it over with’ as he knew I really had no choice.

 

“…alright. But I do warn you something.” I told her with my voice going serious. “If you were to tell anybody else, be it monster or a filthy human, and me and my brother were to receive any type of death threat or an attempt from someone trying to kill us, not only will I kill them but make sure to have funerals ready on your side of the family as well.” My face darkened even more as I explain to her just how ‘real’ I was being. Her face went to curious to horrified but then she felt like she was being mocked and threaten.

 

“Did you just…threaten me and my family??!!” she asked as her body grew brighter yet her clothes weren’t being burned. I looked at her and laughed as Grillby did as well. She was shocked to hear her dad laugh about this.

 

“Trust me daughter when I say that I was surprised as well. But in all serious, he can kill us.” He deadpan making Fuku worried and contemplating whether or not to actually no what he did.

 

“…sure it can’t be that serious and it ain’t stopping me so do your worse.”

 

I smiled and gave her a kiss on a cheek making her blush and her father agitated. “That’s the spirit. Grillby don’t worry, I won’t mess with you when I do it this time ok?”

 

“Reading me like a book already. Good. Should give you a raise but I ain’t paying you to do all this.”

 

“I know I know. So are you ready Fuku?” she nodded and I brought my hand out and she looked at it as if something was suppose to appear inside it.

 

“Za Warudo.”

 

I snapped my fingers as I have done countless times and the disorder bass went off indicating that it was a success. “Time has stopped.” I went up to Fuku and waved my hands in front of her but she didn’t move. Frozen in time and space and stuck in the same position she was until either time has ran out or I deactivate it. I picked up the light young fireball monster and placed her next to her dad behind the bar. Not wasting any time I took the seat next to the bar and yawned deciding to end it early since this was enough to surprise her.

 

“And time shall move once again.” As the words left time resumed and Fuku waiting before she notices that she’s not in front of me, but in front of her father who’s behind the bar setting up drinks for me to practice and make. She yelped in surprised and jumped up, as her father looked at her with and eyebrow.

 

“He did warn you.” Was all he said as he was about to go over instructions on making drinks since I was already sitting on a stool at the bar, which she just notices.

 

“Your…..you’re a mage.” She stated. We both looked at her, me quite astonished to be called a mage.

 

“Mage? Man me and my little brother prefer the word….Magician” I did jazz fingers. No one was amused by it. Jazz fingers is not very affective…

 

“Mage, magician, wizard, witch, doesn’t it really matter way your called? You can do magic so you are a mage.” Grillby tried to finish off that conversation as he wants to teach me about the drinks to make and get it over with.

 

“Dad…didn’t Asgore give us an order though that-

 

“If you don’t shut up right now you’ll be grounded I will take every single thing known as an electronic from you.” He sounded super pissed off. Yeah there was smoke coming from his hair as if he was really going to burn the place down and Fuku paled as her flames became a lighter shade of blue.

 

“You said Asgore correct?” I asked looking at Grillby. He turned back to me and wanted to really just end this useless conversation. But he notices my face wasn’t playing games. “As in the King of Monster kind Asgore.”

 

“The one and only…don’t worry. We ain’t telling anyone. Now baby girl, you go wait in the back while I teach Malik how to make some damn good drinks.” Fuku didn’t disobey and nodded as she took her leave disappearing into the back “Note. All the drinks I’m about to teach have some of the dumbest names in here.” He tried lighten up the mood a little bit which it did work.

 

“Oh? Give me one right now”

 

“Anal skeleton” I never laughed so hard in my life hearing drink’s names.

 

“Holy shit. What the hell is that? And why that name?”

 

“Remember yesterday when I told you that there’s a skeleton that can teleport like you?” I nodded “His name is Sans and this is the drink he would usually order. If he ask for his usual though, then give him this.” He went under the bar counter and pulled out a bottle of mustard.

 

“You mean to put it on his fries or burger right?”

 

“No, he drinks this shit.”

 

“…”

 

“…What’s wrong?”

 

“….he…drinks it.” it was more of a statement in than question but Grillby nodded.

 

“Right out the bottle.”

 

“…Tell me everything I need to know to surprise this fucker”

 

“That’s the spirit. Now here’s how you make this.” Grillby begin to instruct me on how to make every single drink that he made and I had to mentally copy it down. Grillby’s name for drinks were partially hilarious. My second favorite being “Virgin Destroyer” and how the drink turned out to be a light pink color on top with a huge amount of red on the bottom made the name even more perfect. As he got done, it was still at least 30 minutes until the restaurant would open so he went into the back while I decided to practice my skills in making the drinks. It went better than what I expected too.

 

  
__________

  
Grillby went into the back and grabbed her daughter as they went and exited through the backdoor without Malik noticing. He made sure he had a key as well so they could go back inside.

 

“Dad. You hired a mage.”

 

“Pretty much. And now you have a job not to tell anyone and I mean anyone about this. Am I clear?”

 

“But if we give him to Sans and Asg-

 

“Do not finish that sentence. We already know at will happen. They will kill him and anyone even close or remotely related to him.”

 

“Then we WOULDN’T HAVE A PROBLEM TO BEGIN WITH” Fuku notice that she raised her voice and clapped a hand over her mouth to shut up. Grillby sighed and went back inside to see if Malik noticed them but instead he was asleep on the bar counter. Grillby chuckled as he came back outside to continue their “Talk”.

 

“Look, and trust your old man because daddy knows best. He doesn’t want to hurt any of us ok? He just wants to make sure him and his brother live happy, get a well paying job and move on with their lives. Us telling Asgore or even Sans of this matter will put twice as much shit on him and we would probably- no we would actually be dead.”

 

“But they will protect us! All we have to do is stay there until the inform us that the ‘thing’ in there is dead! And think about it dad. You can be one of the biggest and richest monster in Ebott!! Hell you will be richer than humans! Even though your already rich.”

 

“Fuku…I am sorry but you cannot and will not tell anyone of this matter. I’m saying this as a father who took care of you and know what’s right. You will not tell anyone. Am I clear?” Fuku looked at her father now in utter shock. She wanted to disobey him so badly…but she knew that Grillby would always knows what’s best for them. So she nodded. And Grillby grin a bit. “That’s my girl.”

 

“I sure as hell hope you know what your doing.” She took the keys and went back inside, leaving the door open for him.

 

“I do precious.” he said as he enter and woke Malik up. It was time for the restaurant to open and for money to be made, even if he was already rich from the gold from the underground that was turned into countless amounts of bills in his pocket and bank account.

 

______________

 

  
When we open up the restaurant I was a bit nervous. I thought I wouldn’t do a good job being a bartender and a waiter but then the nerves flew off like sweat. The first 2 hours there weren’t much people though. Some humans and monster came in from a drink or a quick meal to snack on and it wasn’t so bad being a waiter. Grillby was sitting on the stool observing me and giving me thumbs up indicating that I was doing a good job and just to keep it up. And the next 3 hours rolled in like a breeze and eventually Michael showed up and sat next to Grillby as he personally served Michael a burger and fries. They even began there own conversation about something I couldn’t entirely focus on because I had work. But what matter was that Michael looked so happy. And to be frank, that’s all that did matter to me. As it got darker and the time was getting late, the ‘real’ customers had shown up. Some came in groups for example: a gang of dog monsters who sat at their usual spot and began to play poker. When I was going to go and ask them what they would like, Grillby stop me and proceeded in making their drinks ahead. When he was done he sent me out and I handed our their drinks to each of them.

 

“Thanks Gril-

 

One of the dogs looked at me causing the whole table to stop their game just to pay attention to me. I shrugged and went back to the bar, cleaning and serving a few humans some drink. The dogs, on the other hand, continue to stare at me and gave quick little glances to Grillby who raised an eyebrow at them. They never said anything as they went back to their poker game. Michael went over and watched the dogs played and chatted with them. They looked at him suspiciously but eventually consented even letting him join the game as they taught him how to play, but to their surprise he didn’t need to be taught as he had taken 70 percent of the money after winning only a few games. They were shocked as he came back to the bar and high-five both me and Grillby.

 

  
“Extra money on ya I see.” I handed Michael a plate of fries. He obliged and ate them with joy. “I bet your gonna spend all that on a few dlc for games I assume.”

 

“Might save it for the future games to come out. You know like Kingdom Hearts three.”

 

“You mean the game never coming out because the company is literal bulls hit on their promises.”

 

“Fuck you too bro.” he continues to eat and Grillby just laughs. Before taking a drink of his “Flame extinguisher”

 

“Humans are so weird. But it ain’t my problem as long as the money is coming.”

 

“Course boss.” I said beginning to clean some dishes and went to grab the others from the empty booths. So far the only people left in here where the dog group and a big mouthed monster that stood drinking himself until he gets drunk. And then they all left just leaving us three plus Fuku in the back. Mw thinking it was already done, that was until the door swung open

.

“sup grillbz.” Said a baritone voice.

 

“Hey Grillby.” Said a light voice that sounded very…innocent like.

 

“What’s up flame boy.” Said another female yet not so light voice.

 

As I look up and continue to wash the dishes, I see a skeleton with a black coat on and fur inside of it who was also wearing a red shirt and his shorts were black with somewhat clean decent pair of sneakers. But who am I to judge? He was grinning as if that were a permanent thing and all his teeth looked sharp, including the only gold one in his mouth. His arm was rapped around the waist of one of the girls who was wearing a casual black and red stripped sweater and blue jeans. She was wearing a choker around her neck with a heart pendant attached to it. Her skin looked tan and her hair was a silky brown and it was so long that it was covering her eyes and going all the way down to her like hips, which by the way were THICC…any who it’s like she could see through her hair but no one could see her eyes. She had a smile on her face that reads innocent but…eh. Again, who am I to judge right? Last was the one girl look like an identical twin but there were some noticeable differences. For example: she was a lighter skin tone than her maybe sister??, instead of silky brown hair, hers was red and even though it was long, it did not cover her crimson red eyes. Her sweater contain some weird symbol on it that look and resembled close enough to some Legend of Zelda shit and instead of a long pair of jeans she was wearing….apple bottoms as if she was trying to have a one-night stand and get laid tonight. They all walked in and took a booth next to the bar to chat with Grillby.

 

“Sans.” Grillby said. His voice sounded very neutral. First time I ever heard it. “You finally come to pay your fucking tab I assume.”

 

“nah. told ya to give me some time bud. sides, wanted to take the two royal princesses out of the house to get some grub.” He shrugged and the tan girl giggled.

 

“I tried to get him to pay his tab today Grillby but he kept putting it to the side.” Grillby just sighed and started to shake his head.

 

“Frisk you know he’s never going to pay his stupid tab.” The other said and folded her arms as she seemed and appeared to be a bit lonely looking at the couple. Frisk shook her head and kissed Sans on his cheek.

 

“He will eventually Chara.”

 

“And by that you mean never in his fucking life he will.” Grillby interjected from behind the bar. I came over from out the bar and handed Sans his ‘usual’ which was a bottle of mustard. He and all 3 of the girls then stared at me.

 

“Grillby, is this going to be an occurring thing where people just stare at the new guy, aka me because they are oh so astonished to see a fucking human work at a bar?” I asked a bit annoyed but no malice in my wording.

 

“Come on Malik. It’s your first day working here.” Michael said finishing his fries and burping. Grillby hummed in agreement and gave Michael a coke. “Think of it as a person getting a cute dog for the first time as a pet I guess. Although he’s going to end up being annoying, he’s still cute and they love him.” This time Grillby was laughing..

 

“…did you just refer to me, your brother, in a metaphor, as an annoying dog?”

 

“I knew you would pick it up eventually asshole.” Now Grillby was clutching his stomach and one hand was on the bar to prevent himself from falling. He was howling out laughter now.

 

“I am torturing your ass when we get home.” Was all I said before turning around to take the other two females drinks. They were still all staring at me like I was some type of exhibit at a museum. “So since skulls here has his drink. What would you two like?” I ask politely.

 

“What’s the special on drinks today?” the one named Chara asked and I looked at her skeptically.

 

“What’s your age?”

 

“21-

 

“We are both 19” this time Frisk answered for both of them.

 

“Frisk what the hell? I was trying to get to see if he would fall for it.” She pointed out loudly and I just chuckled causing her to blush and then glare daggers at me.

 

“So two cokes it is then.” I walked back as Grillby handed me the cokes and I gave it to the ladies. “Your food will arrive in a few.” I went to check on the other patrons and refill their drinks, and getting their money as they pay up and hand leave tips on the table. Then I grab the rest of the dishes as the bar was now pretty much empty leaving the last all six of us alone with Fuku still cooking up the rest of the food. I took this chance to sat down next to my brother and grab a handful of fries and stuffed them in my mouth.

 

“What the hell bro?”

 

“That’s what ya get for calling me annoying squirt. Also, since ya got school tomorrow your going to bed early.”

 

“And what if I don’t.” he challenges with a smirk and I just laughed pitying him.

 

“Of course if you don’t obey me I’ll give you hell as always but with a _**twist**_.” He looked at me and sweat formed.

  
“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh but I would little bro. I would indeed” I heard the bell indicating that Fuku had place the food thrush the small window. I gotten up and grabbed the food giving it to the three who say their idling chatting with each other…well Frisk and Sans were lively as they were pretty close to each other. Chara on the other hand just sat there staring as if she was a third wheel to their little lovey dovey couple stuff. She turned to me as her eyes were piercing mine and I just stared back at her. Guessing that we stood their for a while because two other men came in and sat at a booth across from the trio here.

 

“Well gotta go take shitty orders now. Fucking humans…” I mumbled and she seem to have heard me as her eyes lit up in interest. I didn’t notice as I went to take their orders. “Welcome to Grillbys. What can I get you guys to drink hm?” I ask in my polite friendly cheerful tone.

 

One of the men just said “Beer”. Me assuming it was for both of them I go back to the bar and grab to cups filling it with beer. I go back to them and give them their cups. One of them drinks it before spitting it out and throwing the rest in my face. The second did the same and I stood their still smiling not fumbling one bit. Sans laughed and Frisk gave him a nudge to try and shut him up. Chara looked pissed and was about to get up. My brother on the other hand had plans to watch.

 

“Oi, lady.” He called Chara as her attention was now taken and she stared at the small teen sitting at the bar with fries in hand. “Don’t do anything. Just relax.”

 

“What? Isn’t he your brother aren’t you-

 

Michael came up to her and stared her up and down, as if he was a judge and she was waiting for some verdict. Then a smile plastered his face as he looked pleased.

 

“Trust me,” he whispered. “He’s got this.” He pat her leg before returning to his stool to eat more fries.

  
“This beer taste like shit.” On of them said.

 

“Give us a different one.” The other agreed and supported asshole numero uno.

 

“Of course. I apologize dearly. I must’ve not been paying attention.” I nodded and took both glasses, carefully placing them in the sink before taking new cups and filling them up.

 

“Hey Malik, you-

 

“Hey boss,” I whispered only audible enough for him to hear me. He looked at me and his face dropped. He saw my magic spiking a bit and got worried because Sans was still here but he saw the malicious power that radiated off me and couldn’t speak as if he himself was nervous and afraid to. The magic around me died down and I looked back up at him, lavender eyes still there but they look and felt colder and my smiled look innocent but ho boy, my thoughts were the exact opposite. “I want permission to treat the two men over there hostile IF they over step their boundaries.” It was more of a demand then a question but Grillby just sighed and nodded.

 

“Granted. But don’t kill them.” He told me as I got done refilling their cups of ‘new’ and ‘different’ beer.

 

“Of course! Now why would little ol me do something so dangerous like that.” My voice was a bit too cheerful as my smile continued to stay permanent for now. I grabbed the fully née and ‘improved’ cheers and gave it to the two pricks who snacked it with joy. I watch as they gave me some grunt as if they approved of my work.

 

“It’s ok.” One says.

 

“it could be better.” The other says as they continue to drink, satisfied with the yellow liquid.

 

“Excellent. Have you two decided what you’ll like to have for tonight?” I ask my voice getting chipper.

 

“This place only sells burger and fries as their meal?”

 

“That is correct sir. I can guarantee you though that Grillbys have the best burger and fries ever made, even topping some other 5 star restaurants I’ve been to!” I said. It seems like some of my words are getting into them as they look away from their menus to look at me then stare back at my menus.

 

“Oh absolutely! I swear it on my SOUL.” That word seem to make Chara’s table stare at me but I didn’t seem to notice as I was looking the opposite direction.

 

“Give us both burgers then with a side of fries.” His companion nodded as they threw the menus at my face expecting it to hit me but I caught and rest both in my elbow.

 

“Excellent order sirs! Fuku, double order of burg and fries!” I yelled from across the restaurant and the bell ringed indicating that she was done with the orders ahead of time. “Looks like your orders are ready so be right back.” I happily walked away retrieving the orders before Grillby stopped me and have me a look. “Something wrong boss?” I asked in a worried tone.

 

“I should be asking you that!” he whispered. He sounded angry but mostly worried. “Why are you letting them treat you like that?”

 

“Oh…well you see, it’s because boss” I came real close to his ear so he could hear me very clearly. “when I decide to break every single bone in their body I won’t have to have any form if regret when I do it.” I smiled as I left him standing there looking at me crazy and he chuckled watching my every action and hopes that I don’t take it to far. Hoping probably won’t help though.

  
“Here are your orders! 2 burgs and 2 fries.” I placed there place down and slid a bottle of ketchup and mustard to the side. “Enjoy!” I said happily watching them and waiting for them to eat. Frisk and the crew were waiting to see how they were going to react as well to see how far they would go. Sans just sipped his mustard not really caring what happens to me or the two soon to be drunks. They both dug in and let out a satisfying hum. My smiled stay as I closed my eyes and turned around to walk away.

 

“Hey waiter” one of the men called. Before I could even turn around to answer their call, they both threw their bottles at my head, both successfully hitting me, crashing and breaking into pieces as some pieces of glass fell onto the grown. Blood was dripping from my head yet I did not feel anything. Sans had roared laughter and fell onto the ground holding his nonexistent stomach and Frisk try to calm down. Chara got angry and was going to start a fight but I put a single hand up and she took it as a signal to stay out. At first she thought it wasn’t directed to her but she decided not to move anyway.

 

“You forgot to refill our beers idiot.” They snickered and high five each other.

 

“Ah you are absolutely right sir. And I made a mess. Allow me to get a refill of your drinks first.” I went back into the bar still a smile plastered on my stupid face.

 

“Malik this is going to far now.” Grillby raised his voice as anger had slipped and now he is getting angry.

 

“Don’t worry! Now this is where the real fun begins.” I grabbed the new beer and placed it on their table s well as a refill of their fries. While they were eating, I grabbed only the broom as I made my way back to their table to act like I was sweeping. Both if them took a chug of the beers and I picked up the broom and

 

***WHACK***

 

Guy number one was hit in the back of the head with said broom and he came crashing down to the table. The beer glass broke in his mouth with bits of shards already on the floor. His head was now bleeding and the broom I had was now broken into two. The bar fell silent except for his friend sharp gasping.

 

“Damn it me. That was suppose to be for two people.” I dropped the broom and looked at the unconscious fellow. His head was busted open and he looked like he was literally dead and waiting to be buried.

 

“Joey!” his friend had screamed out his name and I looked at him.

 

“So his name was Joey? Wow. Sucks to be his ass right now.” I commented as I started to poke the unconscious body next to me. “Don’t worry he ain’t dead or anything….I think?” I shrugged as I started to pick up the broken broom and head towards the back. But asshole number two wasn’t having any of that and took out his knife and lunged towards me. Granted on already knowing this might happen I dodged the knife attack and as he passed me, I took what was left of the broom that was in my hand and swung it heavily across his neck. A Crack sound was made making Sans flinch from hearing it and asshole number 2 went limp as his body fell face first to the floor and the knife in his hand was knocked out as it landed next to Michael, who had picked it up and played at it all starry eye.

 

“Bro, he had a butterfly knife on him. I’m keeping it.” He said as he pocket the knife and had gotten up to kick the probably dead body on the floor. He got no response from the kick. “Did you kill him?”

 

“Did you? I don’t need to be hiding dead bodies anywhere in my restaurant and get a bad reputation since we do have witnesses.” He mentored witnesses as I look at Frisk table and stared at them but with there was no smile. Only a hint of annoyed.

 

“Boss, even if they were dead, which by the way they are not!” I clarified “just unconscious I think….even if they were dead, couldn’t you just burn their bodies or something? Get rid of them ever being here?”

 

“I would but that would be very fucking disturbing. Even for me.”

 

“Sure sure, whatever you say boss. Second I don’t think that they would tell anyone about what just happened.” I stared at the three again. “would you?”

 

All of them couldn’t speak except Chara who looked all to happy and decided to speak for them . “Nope, we won’t tell a SOUL in the world.”

 

“See. Everything is fine.” I went to “Joey” or so his friend called him and pushed him onto the floor. His limp body made a huge thud sound and I started searching his pockets until I found his wallet and opened it. “So his name is Joey? Doesn’t look like he got a family either.” He had few hundred dollar bills on him. “Aye Michael. Looked like he tried to get laid with all this money on him. Heh.” I took the money and placed it on Grillbys bar throwing the wallet back to him as it landed on his body. Michael had already took the other man’s wallet out searching for his name. He laughed when he found it.

 

“His name is fucking bob.” he put a hand over his mouth to slow down his laughter as he let out a satisfied sigh. He took the few bills and placed in on Grillbys bar as well.

 

“Woah looked at that boss! They loved the place so much they paid ya extra and said keep the change. Nice of em right?” I went to “Bob” and stomped my foot onto his head rubbing all the dirt from the heels off in his hair. “It’s a shame he ain’t awake to feel this happening to him. Fucking human…” I stomped one more time before kicking his body next to his unconscious companion.

 

Chara laughed as she just saw what she deemed as “beautiful” catching both of our attentions as she held back more and looked at me. As I stare back at her, I notice how her crimson eyes had more life now and she looked cute. Wait…yeah she was cute but sexy would be better because damn the THICC-ness and looks were 10/10.

 

“Oh bro” Michael gestured me to come close and I did as he whispered. “I like the Chara one. The one that’s laughing.”

 

“Me too…but probably a bit to much ya know?” I said feeling like this conversation was going somewhere I didn’t like.

 

“Look. I understand that you don’t like to date. I mean ya haven’t had any since…you know…but I feel like she might be the one.” He whispered confidentiality. I shook my head and whispered back.

 

“That’s what I said about…you know…look, we can think and tall about that shit later ok?” I stood up and when I turned around Chara was next to us smiling as if she had just found her prince charming or something.

 

Oh no…

 

“Well howdy! If I haven’t introduce myself, I’m Chara Dreemur.” She held her hand out and I took it without hesitation. But instead of a regular handshake, I gave it a kiss and decided to flirt with her just for a bit.

 

“Chara, such an intriguing name ya know. Well, I am Malik and that little shit over there is my brother, Michael.” I pointed to him and he flipped me off.

 

“I knew you two were related somehow. He came to me earlier when I was about to beat the fuck out of those two that threw the glass at you.” She realized what she said and went behind me with quick speed. That surprised me a bit. She started examining my head and took a napkin from a table to wipe some blood off. “Your ok right? I can’t believe those assholes- Shit! Sorry for doing that…”

 

I looked at her and smiled genuinely. “Nah its ok. And my head is fine. Don’t worry to much bout it.” Reassuring her she smiled at me. God I could get use to that smile a lot...

 

Oh no….

 

“I’m glad you didn’t kill those man.” Frisk came up next to her as she took out her hand to introduce herself. “Frisk Dreemur. A pleasure to meet you and you already meet my sis.” I shook her hand and gave a chuckle.

 

“The pleaser is all mine.” Michael came up out of nowhere and backed me away.

 

“Wait…the Frisk Dreemur? Ambassador of all monsters and the one that freed them from the mountain? Daughter of Asgore the king of all monsters?” he questioned and the ambassador let out a giggle.

 

“The one and only” she bowed her head down.

 

“Bro….we are cutting your hand.”

 

“No the fuck we are not.”

 

“But it’s sentimental value now…and you shook a hand of royalty.”

 

“Royalty my ass…no offense to any of ya.”

 

“None taken” they both said at the same time and I chuckle.

 

“Also allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend San-

 

Frisk's hand was pointed to the direction the three were sitting at but there appeared to be a certain skeleton missing from his spot.

 

“aw sweetheart. you don’t have to introduce me. i can do that myself so you wont have to work yourself down to the bone.” The skeleton was sitting on the stool next to where Michael previously sat and drank his mustard. He then got up and walked towards me extending his hand. “the names sans. sans the skeleton.” I looked at him before deciding not to shake his hand, but grabbed his pinky bone finger and proceeded in shaking it like a normal hand. He looked at me as if he was offended with his eye sockets missing the red little dots that would be there. “what? you afraid to shake a classroom props hand?” he laughed and Frisk giggle at his little joke while Chara and Michael groan in unison.

 

“I ain’t afraid of ya. Just know when not to get my hand shocked by a shock buzzer.” I indicated as his boney hand indeed did have a one strap around.

 

“heh, smart kid.”

 

“So I’ve been told comedian.” Chara giggled and I smiled on the inside hearing that delicate voice. “I also been told that you have some other neat tricks up ya sleeve.” I let go of his finger and pocketed them.

 

“oh? and what might that other trick be if i may ask?”

 

“Well rumor has had Jr that a teleporting skeleton does pop up in the bar with his girl.” I scratch my chin playing up an act noticing how Sans smile has twitched. I was enjoying this on the inside but I decided to stop. “Ah who am I to know? I just started working here today so they might be just peeps trying to spook me.” I had moved away from the three and went to the two still bodies on the floor. Grabbing one leg each I dragged both of them out of the establishment. “Be right back boss. Gotta take care of…somethings.” The door shut behind me as I disappeared leaving the five there. Michael went to sit and finish his drink when Chara decided to sit next to him.

 

“So….” Chara started but didn’t exactly know where to go.

 

“You like my brother right?” Michael was straight to the point. Chara couldn’t say anything but nod. “Look, he’s already been through some shit relationship so don’t expect him to respond so quickly k? He has been through to much that I couldn’t keep count anymore.”

 

“You have my word partner. Also haven’t your parents taught you not to cuss? I know Malik allow-

 

“We don’t have parents.” Michael finished his soda and tighten his grip on the cup almost making it crack. Everyone was stunned to hear this. “You haven’t heard this information from me.” was all he said before I came back inside wiping my hands on my clothes.

 

“Michael it’s getting late so we gotta scram. Ya still got school for 3 more days ya know?” I said stretching my limbs.

 

“Fuck…well it was nice seeing you guys. Let’s meet up again sometime. Probably since you guys come here a lot I heard.” Michael got up and shaken Chara’s hand one more time leaving some type of piece of crumpled up paper before coming to my side and I ruffled his hair. “Aye don’t mess with the hairdo.”

 

“No one cares.” I looked back up and waved hand. “See ya later folks. And see ta tomorrow boss.” I waved as we both exited the bar and from their I took us to the ally way making sure no presence was near before teleporting us home.

  
_____________

  
Frisk decided to help Grillby clean while Sans had another bottle of mustard while Chara stared at crumple piece of paper. She open it up revealing a note.

 

‘I am giving you a chance so do please do not screw up. Here is my brothers number and remember to give him time. Don’t rush anything even if he wants to….Good luck -Michael’

 

“looks like the brat gave you his brothers number.” Sans spoke up finishing the yellow condiment and burping. Chara wrinkled her nose in disgust watching him.

 

“I don’t see why Frisk loves you so much, but stars do you have bad habits.”

 

“this ain’t about me. its bout how your going googly eyes for the new waiter.”

 

“…I have my interest in him.” She enter the number in her phone deciding whether or not to text Malik. “Maybe I could give it a shot…”

 

“You should Chara.” Frisk spoke finally finished with helping Grillby clean down the bar. “He seems like your type of guy to like.” She yawned. The day was getting late for them and Toriel sometimes doesn’t like it when they were out to late.

 

“Yeah, I get it….just maybe I’ll give it a shot…let’s go. I’m getting tired.”

 

“oh yes, your royal highness.” Sans mocked and grabbed Frisk by the waist getting a soft squeak out of her and reluctantly took Chara’s hand. “see ya later grillbs” the three vanish as Grillby sat down on a chair, thinking about today’s recent events.

 

“A fighter, yet has no LOVE whatsoever….how is he so strong?” he talked to himself. His mind was on to many things today but the most important was Malik able to handle two people like they were ants. What else could do mage do is a serious question…but all for another day as the night continues to take over the skies.

 

“Dad, you ready to go?” Fuku ask exiting the kitchen with her purse in hand.

 

“Yeah sweetheart. Let’s go.” He flipped the sign of the restaurant from ‘Open’ to ‘Closed’ and headed home to think about what life has dragged him into.

  
_______________

  
Sans had successfully teleported to the front house of the mansion and open the door allowing the two ladies to enter before entering himself. As he enter the first thing he got was an earful from Toriel and Papyrus. At least Asgore was chill about her daughters and one goat son going out as long as there is someone watching them. Speaking of the King, right now he had beer and his hand like an old man and was watching football that was on with his son sitting beside him with chips and dip. Lucky bastard.

 

“WE TOLD YOU TO COME BACK AT A SPECIFIC TIME SANS. LOOK WHAT TIME IT IS!” Papyrus took out his phone to show him the time. Currently: 11:45. “IT’S ALREADY LATE AND WE WERE GETTING WORRIED THAT YOUR LAZY ASS MIGHT HAD BEEN IN TROUBLE.”

 

“He’s right Sans, you should really be taking our words seriously next time or else.” Toriel shook her head and went back into the kitchen to cleaning up the dishes. Papyrus, I’m the other hand continue to scold the older skeleton brother.

 

“I SWEAR YOUR LUCKY THAT YOU EVEN GOT BACK ON TIME. IF YOU DIDN’T WE WOULD’VE SEND UNDYNE TO HUNT YOU DOWN.”

 

“oh yeah? say, speaking of huntin down someone, where’s dad?”

 

“UNFORTUNATELY FATHER IS AT THE CORE STILL TRYING TO FIX SOME PROBLEMS. MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO OVER THERE AND HELP HIM.”

 

“yeah, will do bro but i got some news for all of ya since Chara and Frisk know, so tori get your goat ass in here cus it’s urgent.”

 

“Sans” Asgore warned with his voice. But he wasn’t really serious because he knew the skeleton wouldn’t really try anything.

 

“So what’s so important that it excuses you from being late?” Toriel ask sitting next to her husband who rapped an arm around her.

  
“Yeah smiley trashbag. It must have been soooo important to have your everlasting bottle of mustard since it’s so called the ‘best drink ever’.” Asriel mocked Sans stuffing more chips in his mouth.

 

“well when we went to grillbys we notice he hired a new worker there and-

 

“REALLY SANS? WHAT’S SO IMPORTANT ABOUT GRILLBY HRING A NEW MONSTER TO WORK AND POSSIBLY FUCK UP?”

 

“maybe if ya let me finish your going to hear the surprising part.” He waited for everyone to be silent and them he grunted. “good. now the new person grillby hired….is a human.” Everyone was silent as the only thing heard was the crickets from outside since the TV was muted. Sans know had everyone’s attention in the room.

 

“I didn’t quite catch that. Did you just say there is a human working at the bar?” Now Asgore was full focus on this and eyed Sans down.

 

“oh that’s just the beginning. so you know we were late because we decided to go to the bar to get some grub, and the human, who’s name is malik… i think? so we came in late and were pretty much the only 3 there until two assholes come through all high and mighty like they own the place and when they treated the waiter like shit, well malik wasn’t gonna have any of that. so he almost borderline killed them like it was nothing.”

 

“HE MUST HAVE A LOT OF LOVE TO HAVE STOPPED THEM.”

 

“that’s the thing bro, he had none.” Another chorus of crickets as the silence crept again. “and here’s the kicker: he hates his own kind, he and his brother.”

 

“A pair of humans hating their own kind. That’s something you don’t hear often.” Asriel was right though. Who ever heard of a human not liking their own kind. Sure there is some that take responsibility over each others stupidity but the only other person they know who dislikes humans with a passion is….

 

Oh no…

 

“and now for the cherry on top: chara has a thing for that human.”

 

“WHAT????” they all screamed causing a yell from the upstairs of the mansion.

 

“IT’S LIKE TWELVE IN THE MORNING! GO TO BED!” Chara yelled followed by a slam of the door.

 

“…While I would love to talk about this…”Malik” more Chara is right. Everyone go to bed and we shall continue this discussion at Grillbys tomorrow.” Asgore got up rubbing his temple after hearing this and headed to his room followed by Toriel and Asriel who headed wanted to stay up but had was forced to go to bed for tomorrow’s big ‘event’. Papyrus went to his room to start ‘BATTLE STRATEGIES’ just incase the human tries to hurt them. Leaving Sans who teleported next to Frisk in their bed spooning her and kissing her neck getting a soft cute moan as he closed his eye sockets letting sleep take over him as well.

 

  
______________

 

After another session of kicking my brothers but in BlazBlue, Michael went to bed and I stayed up watching whatever was on TV. What I wasn’t expecting was a text at god knows way in the morning.

 

  
**???-12:43am: This is Malik right?**

**Me-12:44am: And may I ask who this is?**

**???-12:47am: It’s Chara**

 

Well that’s surprising but how did she get my number?

 

**Chara-12:49am: I got it from your little brother when you were out.**

 

Little shit.

 

**Me-12:51am: coolio, so what’s up?**

**Chara-12:52am: Just wanted to know if your free this weekend.**

**Me-12:55am: oh? A date I see**

**Chara-12:55am: I wouldn’t call it a date…more like get to know each other more…yeah it’s a date.**

**Me-12:57am: well if boss don’t work me this week then I am all yours**

**Chara-12:59am: good. I’ll make it happen.**

**Me-1:02am: lolol sure princess. Also get some rest. We can talk tomorrow if ya come to Grillbys**

**Chara-1:03am: ok prince. Night**

**Me-1:03am: night**

 

As I plugged my phone on the charger and slept on the couch, I dreamt of how tomorrow could be a good day to get and know Chara a bit better and maybe…even become more than just friends…

Oh no…

 

I’m falling in love again...shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lastly if I made mistakes yeah. Just tell me and my lazy ass of a waffle will do something...eventually...just like I am esiting the first chapter a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> SOOO if ya like it leave a kudo and if you don't, well then don't lol. At least ya read it and gave it a try. Also I would do the whole Tumblr thing but that's just weird. A whole bunch of weird. And more work. Ugh. So like maybe another time so bye for now guys and see ya next time? Yeah that


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was a a/n but it is I, A CHAPTER. GASP. So yep enjoy!
> 
> Or don't

“Another day another time to shine” I told myself as I woke up feeling refresh as ever. My magic crawling over my body increasing my energy by tenfold. I felt so alive! Maybe it was because I didn’t have so many jobs and that we are pretty much settled for life because of an actually good paying job that can keep us off the street and the money going all towards Michael no matter what. Michael woke a bit early as well and instead of me cooking he opted for cereal. ‘As long as he’s satisfied I guess’ was what I thought to myself but he was acting weird. Like he was planning something to happen today. Well if giving Chara my number wasn’t a big enough plan and sign for something, then I don’t know what is. But ever since last night it just felt so…right. We were texting each other like a pair of love birds this morning every second, she texted me at 7am which I was surprise to see and ever since then every minute turned into checking on each other. And then when I took a shower she started to flirt and I could only laugh and flirt back with her. And crazy because we only known each other for more than a few hours and now we are acting so close.

 

But I need to stop acting like this. Just going to get hurt again like…before.

 

But my mind just says do it. And it feels so great to love someone and want to be with them…is it wrong?

 

“MALIK!!”

 

I was snapped out of my trance as Michael had his clothes and backpack on ready for today.

 

“Bro…you ok?” Michael came up and gave me a hug. A made a sad little chuckle and hugged him back.

 

“Yeah, just thinking of some stuff. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Malik” he used my name in s serious tone. Damn, looks like we are having a ‘talk’’. “I know your probably thinking about the bitchy ex that left us, that’s why I forbid you to think anything within that line for the rest of the day.” He demanded, even changing his voice up acting like he was in charge.

 

“I ain’t thinking of her like that bro. And besides there’s other stuff in my head than just…‘her’.”

 

“Then what else is on your mind O great brother of mine??”

 

“I’ll tell ya if ya beat me in Blaz.” He deflated at my response.

 

“That’s impossible and unfair on so many levels”

 

“That’s the point little bro. To stay out of me business ok?”

 

“You know I do it because I care about you right?”

 

"I know. But I'm going to be fiiiine." I gave him a pat on his head. "You got everything with ya?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Phone too?"

 

"Who would leave their phone home? It's like A necessity of everyone's life and essences." He said pulling out his phone, and his wallet as well just to tell me he's ready.

 

"Well if I remember correctly the last time you went to school, you left your phone and you texted me from some random ass number that I didn’t even know." I deadpanned and he shrugged.

 

"That was one time and I told you that I was using my friends phone to text you but you were like 'OH NO IT’S THE END OF THE WORLD' bull shit." He said trying to sound like me for a minute.

 

"That’s because if you were more responsible, then maybe, just maybe you would be able to keep up with your stuff on that day!" I argued back getting a short "Hmph" from Michael. "See this is why we don’t give people nice things." I said my thoughts out loud on purpose.

 

“Oh? So what are you trying to say?”

 

“What I’m trying to say you little runt is that-

 

I looked at my phone to check the time. “Shit! Well time to save this conversations for another day. Michael you have everything?”

 

“Hey, we are not done with-

 

“You missed your bus!” I interrupted him as he stop mid sentence and just shrug. I slapped him upside his head and grabbed him before he started to say anything else. Teleporting in the usual ally way and making sure know one saw us, we walked out and checked if there would be another bus to take so that Michael could possibly get to school on time…but sadly enough no other bus was coming except that one. Sighing I look back at Michael who honestly wasn’t caring and I just got irritated but I dealt with it.

 

“OK so I’m going to teleport you to school since I remember where it is but I’m going to need you to tell me an unoccupied area that no one is usually at.”

 

“Hmm” he scratch his chin then snapped his fingers as an image pop up. “Remember the pep rally?”

 

“Ratchet and loud as fuck event at the football field for no reason? Yes. Why?”

 

“Teleport under the bleachers.”

 

“Hmm” I closed my eyes to get an image of it remembering of being there and I held my hand our for Michael to grab. The minute he took it we blip out and appeared under the bleachers. The perimeter was clear and we started heading towards the front of the school.

 

__________

 

Ebott Senior High School.

 

The best and only school in the city as its reputation for bringing only the brightest scholars, be it monster or human so that they could further there education and become something more. More than what they originally wanted to be. It was the one school I put my money in so that Michael could learn from the best….well that’s a total lie because he already had learn from the best. Aka: me. I only put him there so he could show off his smarts. I mean, the youngest and is in 10th grade, has a 4.8 GPA which means your automatically on the dean’s list, and even gets mail here and there to attend top universities around the world? If that ain’t smart or a symbol saying “He’s the Goat” then Houston, we have a problem. And the best part, Michael is the smartest in the school. He just doesn’t show his true potential. I could care less though as long as he ain’t getting bullied. And if he is…well let’s always hope and expect the best out of life right?

 

We both began to walk to the front of the school were monsters and human students were all over it. Some flying but others walking. But they all interacted well with each other. It looked so nice and peaceful that I smiled.

 

“Well you go ahead and go off to school. And make sure to meet me at Grillbys.” He nodded as he went ahead and entered the school. I watched as he interacted with some of his friends and smiled even wider.

 

“It’s nice to see all those children just get along with each other.” A female motherly voice had spoken from beside me. I hadn’t notice anyone but I nodded in agreement adding an hum.

 

“It really is.” I turned my head to the side in order to see who it was that stood beside me. My eyes gazed upon a large goat woman who wore some type of dress that draped her entire body and had a weird symbol on it that was blood red along with the rest of some few lines while the main color of the clothing was black. She looked at me with eyes, a mix if yellow sclera and red pupils bore into my purple pupils. She had a smile on her face that could be viewed in so many ways but she seem to be content, happy at the most. But when she starred at my chest, she look bewildered. She blinked, then blinked again, then rubbed her eyes for reassurance. I raised my eyebrow and she noticed that she was staring for too long.

 

“Oh my. I do apologize for intruding your space and just staring like that. ” She said thinking that I might not have wanted company around.

 

“Oh no” I reassured her. “It’s actually fine. Don’t mind having conversations with anyone. As long as it ain’t something that’s gonna get me or my brother killed heh.” The goat woman laughed and nodded her head and I noticed a set of horns on top of her head.

 

“Agreed. Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Toriel and I am the principal of this school.” She extended her large hand as goat hand as I extended my and shook hers. “I seem to notice your are brothers with the smartest child in our school.”

 

“Why yes ma’am! I just so happen to be the smartest child’s brother. And do note that he was taught everything by yours truly.” I did a little bow and kissed the large goats hand. She giggled as she let go of mine and the warmth was gone.

 

“Well I can see the resemblance. Oh dear. And here I am talking and I don’t even know who you are. If you do not mind, may I ask for your name?” god if she was me and Michael’s mom, we would probably be set for life.

 

“Well it was rude of me not to even introduce myself. The name is Malik.” I said not noticing her stiffening up as my head was turned back to the school.

 

She looked at me up and down hiding her true emotions behind her smile. ‘So this is the one that my Chara likes…’ she continued to stare even when I turn back to look at her.

 

“Um….is something wrong Mrs. Toriel?” she was staring at me weirdly as if I had stole her favorite food or something.

 

“Oh uh…no child. Sorry for just staring at you for a while. It’s just…I have some stuff to do.” she told a little lie and I could tell. I even felt her magic flared for a bit after hearing my name. Did I do something wrong?

 

“It’s ok. Well I have worked to go to so see ya around.” I waved a “bye” at her as I headed the opposite direction of the bus stop which I forgot at the time and just continued until I was out of her distance and the school was out of my sight as well. I then turned into a small ally way only a couple of blocks away before teleporting to the bus stop were I would drop Michael off and went straight to Grillbys. It was early and I honestly wasn’t expecting Grillby there but there he was, sitting on a stool with a glass of whatever concoction he made this time, twirling it around and watching the drink swirl in the glass as well. He looked at me and smiled as he down the rest of his beverage in one big gulp.

 

“Wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Boss sad as he took the glass and slowly placed it in the sink as it was the only dish that needed to be washed.

 

“Me neither boss. But Michael missed the bus and I had to ‘magically’ get him to school.”

 

“You didn’t get caught did you?” he sounded worried. But I shook my head and he calmed back down.

 

“Boss, I had my magic for a while and I only regretted one incident. So don’t worry bout me ever getting caught.” I told him as I kept my jacket on.

 

“Good. Also I notice that you like wearing long sleeves again” Shit! I knew this topic was about to come sometime. “I mean, this is technically the second day your working here so I’m not judging. Is just that…you work in a hot bar…”

 

“Don’t worry about it boss. And it seems like your worried about this little ol human waiter passing out on the job.” I winked causing the Human torch or in this case monster torch to falter a bit and fake cough a lot.

 

“I-Im not worried!” ‘That embarrassed response tells me otherwise’ I thought to myself as he continued. “Just telling you as your boss not to work yourself to hard ok? You Humans and your bodies are weird. Do to much and then you collapse like a tree falling down.”

 

“Like I said. I’m fine heh. So what ya got for me this early? I still wanted to practice on making some drinks that are a bit hard for me to remember.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll show you some tricks to remembering some of them.” And for the time being, Grillby decided to teach me a few more things until the bar was open for business.

 

___________________

 

“You may come in please.” Toriel said as she was finishing organizing the papers in her office. The door open revealing the eldest of the skeleton trio: Gaster, as he walked inside and bowed down to the queen. “You do not have to bow down to me Gaster. I told you I consider you as a friend although I do not approve of some of the experiments you do.” She had a stern look in her eyes but there was a soft smile on her lips.

 

“Yes, I know my queen. But remember it’s for the sake of science!” he pointed out puffing his chest and Toriel let out a snort. The eldest skeleton and elegant goat lady had a past with each other. One that was good, bad yet all and all in the end, it worked out. While Toriel didn’t approve of anything Gaster did -even if it was for the sake of the underground-, they still get along well with chatting about almost anything. Conversations for them were pretty easy to come up with. From the politics to their children, to even about food, they would always have a nice and very, very interesting topics to discuss.

 

“So there must be a reason to have called me in this early. Usually you wouldn’t want me to punish the delinquents in detention till the afternoon.” Gaster had a mad maniac smile that appeared and Toriel match that grin as well.

 

“Oh do not worry dear friend. Fortunately enough there is no one that got called to the office this morning and I’m surprisingly haven’t gotten a single call from any class.” She said looking at the phone now waiting for a call and nothing happen. Gaster’s smile had relaxed.

 

“Well it does put me back on my schedule as usual dealing with the core.” He said as he took a glance at the clock judging to see his time.

 

“Ah speaking of the core, if I may ask, how is that old machine of yours holding up?” she questioned. The core just happen to be the most important thing ever built by a single monster. And that monster was talking to her right now.

 

“Well it has a few problems here and there. Particularly, the cooling system keeps malfunctioning and I need some other source of cooling in order to keep the contraption running. Ice Wolf left so there isn’t anyone maintaining and throwing huge chunks of ice without the ice machine itself or anything getting clogged up and I have to find a solution within the matter of months. Otherwise I might have to shut it down for a while like last year.”

 

“That is quite concerning. There are some monsters who are still living underground…wait a minute. Don’t some people live in Snowdin? So they could at least have someone to throw ice into the river, am I wrong?”

 

“While that is a lovely idea my queen that seems to be another one of the major problems. No one lives in Snowdin anymore. For some reason harsh conditions of weather have occurred. One of them being the heavy blizzard in the town. Although it doesn’t last long it doesn’t seem to just go away that easily so I have been trying to find a solution for that as well.”

 

“Ah…that is quite…unfortunate.”

 

“Indeed. And not only that but the strangest thing occurring is that people are telling about how the River Person sometimes ‘doesn’t show up’.”

 

“Oh my…too many problems to deal with.”

 

“Correct. But do not fear. Sans and I will fix this when the time comes. Enough about me now! You have called me hear other than to torture students which is new. So what is it that a friend of mine needs?”

 

“Well its about Chara and-

 

“Her eating habits again? Do you want me to make some type of machine and-

 

“No, no its actually quite different this time.” She tried to figure out a way to word it but just shrugs and thought ‘fuck it’. “You see…Chara is in love.”

 

“Well that is quite surprising? The Princess finally found her lover? I wonder which monster is lucky to-“

 

“It’s a human…”

 

The skeleton eye sockets somehow have gotten widen than before as the information reels in. “I must be imagining things when you say that but…Chara. The being and human who even wants to be a monster and despises her own kind excluding Frisk, who has even showed us how much she hates them and why she never tried to be with one…is currently in love with one??” Toriel nodded. Gaster stood their as he clapped his hands together and put them on their head trying to think out a reasoning for why this has happened. “This must be some kind of mistake yes? Surely she could have been brainwashed somehow without our knowledge. I somehow just cannot accept the fact that the one child we known has fallen in love.”

 

“Love is an odd thing Gaster. Which is why I called you today.”

 

“Ah! Of course! Why didn’t I think of that earlier. We simply get rid of the problem by eradicating him!”

 

“Yes that’s-…..wait no, actually that was not the plan and will not be the plan. This human we are talking about has a brother.” Toriel shook her head at Gaster’s idea but he continued to ramble.

 

“Even if he has a brother we can get rid of bot-

 

“Nope. Not an option Gaster. Besides his brother just happen to be one of your favorable humans.” She smirked as he had to think about who on this damn earth would he consider a favorable human…well accept from Obama and the other three he met….and Frisk who’s someone what of an exception...wait there is one.

 

“Oh you mean Michael! The boy that goes to school here. Of course. He craves for only knowledge and I like the way he thinks.” He closed his eyes and nodded with a smile as if he got an understanding. But then he stopped as he again, just realize what was said. “Michael is related to the human Chara likes?!”

 

“Yes. His name is Malik and we will all be meeting him soon since Asgore decided we shall go to Grillbys for dinner since he works there.”

 

“Grillby hired a human??” Gaster could not believe this. He’d known Grillby for decades and centuries and the fact that Grillby hired one made Gaster want to question him. “Well, I haven’t seen the fire elemental. I guess it would be nice to meet up and have a good talk.”

 

“Wonderful! Well, I believe this meeting is done and I shall see you at Grillbys, unless you would like to catch up?” she asked as he gotten up to straighten out his lab coat.

 

“Afraid not for I will have to make a quick trip to the core for a maintenance check and then meet you all at the house. Is there anything else I need to know about this boy…Malik?” he asked and looked at Toriel noticing that she wanted to say something else but was thinking very hard on whether to spill some more beans or not.

 

“The last thing that I should mention is that when I looked at his SOUL….it wasn’t normal.”

 

“Oh? How so?”

 

“It was certainly not any of the color traits we had talked about. Instead it was…black.” She shivered as she remember her eyes taking a quick glance at Malik’s SOUL, one that was like none other.

 

“That is quite…odd indeed. This is the first I am hearing of this…and perhaps I should allow my attention to focus on this for a little bit.”

 

“I would not say put it in front of your other works, just to keep it in mind though for it is definitely a first to have this happen.” She said as she answered a phone and told the caller to be put on hold.

 

“Indeed. Well I shall now get going now. Do not fear anything old friend. In all honesty if he is a threat then we will kill him easily, but he’s just some strange human we will be fine. Chara probably won’t even like him for too long.” He said getting up and patting Toriel on her back.

 

“I suppose your right…any who, go ahead and get to work as I shall do mine.” She smiled as she picked up the phone to the person on hold. Gaster had nodded and took his leave to return to the core and finish up some work. But that was after he decided to take a trip down memory lane to his old lab in order to find any clues for this black SOUL.

 

“Maybe this new SOUL will be useful when I take it…for science of course.” Gaster told himself as a grin was paste on his face. A grin that had a very mischievous plan that is either going to go right, or horribly wrong and backfire on him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully ya enjoyed it because I know I didn't hahahahaha. Kms
> 
> Thanks for reading as always and if ya enjoyed it, then tell me! And if ya didn't, tell me. Everyone's opinions matter...I take that back for some reason but yeah thanks for reading.
> 
> Ps: you should like definitely eat a waffle
> 
> Edit: so there appear to be a mistake where I posted this chapter twice. Me and my stupidity. Therefore I fixed it and there are only 3 chapters unless I fucked up in some shape or form in which you will have to tell me.
> 
> Alright thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing happens. Yep. That thing. The one thing that's a thing...a thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive? Yep. For some reason the dragon- logic told me to stop my actual life and go back to be trash! Or something like that. So I'll give you the gist of some things that happen when I was out....right after this not beautiful lovely chapter that honestly shouldn't exist and probably be longer anyway! So enjoy!

“Man, this is the best drink I ever had!” A random human finished his third Pot of Desires, another drink Grillby made up, as he slapped down a crisp 50 dollar bill and held up his hand saying, “You can keep the change.” He walked out the bar with a huge grin yet on his face and his eyes beaming but with a hint of greed as if he wanted more. As he left the bar and I started cleaning the dish he drank out of, Grillby began clapping slow looking at me like I was the winning ticket to the lotto.

 

“Looks like a certain someone has memorized his way too becoming a great bartender.” He said holding up his glass giving a little cheer to my success.

 

“Well I wouldn’t be that great if it weren’t for a certain blacksmith teaching me his craft.”

 

“Far too kind human. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to see if my daughter needs any help in the back so Michael” he pointed to my brother who was currently doing homework and eating fries. “your in charge of watching the bar.” He went into the back before Michael could answer.

 

“Why me?”

 

“Who knows.” I shrugged. “Maybe it’s because you have nothing to do with your life.”

 

“Thanks bro. Much motivational.” The sarcasm in his words made me chuckle.

 

“Seriously though. You’ve been looking at the same stupid math problem that you and I already solved about 20 minutes ago. What’s on ya mind?”

 

“I just feel like things are going to turn weird today…” he said as he searched around the place looking for anything that’s off.

 

“Your probably just over thinking. Everything is going to be fine.” I said cleaning the dishes. There weren’t many customers in this afternoon which was perfectly fine for me since I could consider this a break. Then the door ring revealing someone I didn’t really expect to even come today.

 

“Is that my prince I see working the bar?” Chara came in with a pair of black and grey polka-dot yoga pants and for her top…a red sports bra revealing the naval and her belly button. The glass in my hand was now broken by the sheer strength and I just stood there…staring. And Chara’s grin grew. She came up to the bar and sat next to Michael. She greeted me and I responded back with a nod…a fucking nod…god dammit. Grillby came out the bar wiping some dust off his shoulder.

 

“OK I’m bac- Chara what the hell did you do to him??!!” Grillby raised his voiced as he noticed me just staring at Chara.

 

“What are you talking about? I would never do anything to Malik.” She said innocently but Grillby wasn’t onto the bullshit.

 

“Fuck that, and why are you here so early? This is a first and you would usually come here at night with 2 others.” He was referring to Sans and Frisk.

 

“Oh Grillby you wound me! I came here to obviously check up on business and see if everything is good.” She said with a genuine smile. Grillby wants to call bullshit again but just decides to wave it off. Grillby snapped me out of my daze and shoes me out to go serve waiters and clean tables to which I oblige but not without getting one more glance at Chara.

 

‘Damn just….damn.’ I thought as I prude my eyes away from her. Grillby went back into the back and hoped that Chara wouldn’t distract me and Chara sat their watching with Michael as I start to clean the tables with a lousy effort. Michael took their eyes off me and there homework to give there complete attention to Chara.

 

“So why are you really here Chara? Because showing off your body wasn’t your real attention unless you wanted to just fuck him now.”

 

“You know the fact that your brother let’s you curse is really-

 

“Off topic” he interrupted her. “and yes I know. But seriously, why come so early? It’s like you went to relay some message to us."

 

"As a matter of fact, I did." She turned to face towards Michael now. "My entire family is coming tonight. I want you to know this because they are...well an interesting bunch if I say. Don’t let any of their acts fool you because honestly, they are probably just trying to scare Malik away from me. In reality it won't work but just telling you ahead of time."

 

"By family do you mean-

 

"Yes." Her last answer before getting up and tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and felt a small peck placed on my cheek as she had just got off of her tiptoes and smiled. "See you tonight prince." She winked and left as I stood their looking at the spot she was just at. Staring and staring. I continued to clean while cursing at myself and Michael packed up his homework and waited.

 

________

  
Looking through centuries worth of research over and over again, Gaster could not find any information or gather any type of conclusion to what this new SOUL color was nor if it had any sort of acual magic tide to it. He had been searching for hours and hours and to no avail had come up empty handed.

 

"This is impossible...usually I would have all knowledge on this and yet there is nothing in my records to come up with this." He told himself as he sat down on a rolling chair and almost ripped up his collection of work.

 **"It's because this ‘new’ SOUL…it's something entirely on a different obviously."** A voice told him. A voice he knew too well and it annoyed him that it was right. **“It’s just like the good old times.”**

 

“Be more specific.” He raided his voice already tired and angry from looking up useless research.

 

 **“Aye don’t get snappy with me”** the voice snapped for no reason causing Gaster to groan. **“That’s more like it! Now as I was saying, this new SOUL color, does it not remind you of the anomaly back in the underground? Come on, think! A new SOUL trait pops up and then bang! Frisk, some random mage obtains the ability to control time and her and Chara abused the hell out of it until they decided to have some common sense.”** He was right and Gaster new it. But the only difference is that this weren’t the underground anymore.

 

"Did you just refer to the resets as good Ole times?"

 

**"I have my reasons."**

 

“All which I bet would be invalid on many levels. Now get to the point V.” he spat out the voices name like venom.

 

**“You know, I prefer you call me my real name. I was the one who took care of you for a…certain amount of time and even willingly gave you my powers.”**

 

“Need I remind you V I did not ask for any of it. Like you said you willingly gave it to me and that ends that topic. Now get back to the point.”

 

 **“Snappy maniac bastard. To continue, now we are on the surface and we feel that same wave of magic not once but 3 times. And now the lady goat tells us there’s a new color in SOULS? Don’t you think that’s a bit I don’t know, odd in some shape?”** the voice or V, had made yet another valid point. All of this happening at once must mean that a new anomaly has appeared. But why now out of all times? And does this one know about the resets? Too many questions and even more conflicts to deal with.

 

“Dammit I can’t focus on this! Too many things I have to fix and now I have to deal with another damn fucking human??!!” Gaster’s magic started to flare up causing everything around him to be encased in a purple glow as things were now floating in his private lab.

 

 **“Hey. Hey…HEY”** V’s voice cause Gaster to wake up and everything slowly floated back down to their original spot. **“Good. Your calm down a bit. Now listen to me. We can focus on this new anomaly since you and your son are going to find a solution to the Core so don’t worry so much yes? Cool. Since we can tell when the power is used but not where or even who since technically we are guessing, we will just have to determine if this…Malik fellow is the culprit behind these new changes in time Although I myself am not sure if he is resetting like Frisk and Chara were during in the underground, you and me know it has something to do with time.”**

 

"Stars this is going to be a pain in the ass week."

 

**"Sure is. Now let's start heading home. We still have to meet this Malik tonight!"**

 

"This is either going to be a pain in the ass or worse..." Gaster had neat out his papers and then left his office, only currently known to him and Sans.

 

________________

  
"So what are we going to be eating tonight?" Frisk ask as she patted Sans who was currently laying his head down on his lap napping. The question in hand was directed towards her father.

 

"I thought I explained it to you my child but I might've forgotten." He took the brush and straighten out his beard. He wasn’t wearing anything like a two piece suit. Just a formal wear to look nice enough for tonight. "We are eating out tonight at Grillbys. We haven't gone there in a while and I think it would be nice to meet up with the old spitfire and strike a conversation." He tried to keep it simple and not tell her the other reason for going.

 

"I know there is another reason but I won't push it for now." She continued to pat Sans head and eventually fell asleep as well.

 

"Damn, Frisk really needs to stop picking up those unhealthy habits from Sans."

 

"I believe so as well. My son's behavior can be very affective and rubs off to a lot of people in general."

 

"That is true. I did not notice you but welcome back Gaster." Asgore put down the hair brush down and turned to look at his dear friend who looked like he was going out to a science meeting. "May I ask where you are going out to tonight?"

 

"Oh, I thought we all agreed to settling down at the elemental's restaurant tonight so I decided to dress myself."

 

"You make yourself look so suspicious, like your about to test a subject but I am not one to judge I suppose. I am guessing Papyrus is ready as well tonight."

 

"Yes, although I tried to get him to wear normal clothing, he wanted to put on his Royal Guard piece on just encase this...Malik fellow gets out of hand."

 

"Oh but if Malik tries anything, then we will have no choice but to subdue him."

 

"Oh? Your talking now as if he was an animal. I guess you already have some type of plan in mind to make him act out of place?"

 

"Of course. Besides, the plan also involves another Royal Guard member as well." Asgore winked and Gaster smiled.

 

"You old bastard."

 

"Thank you, thank you. You're far to kind."

 

"So now we just wait I presume for night time to come?"

 

"Yes, but I didn’t say we couldn’t show up a little early." Asgore was now like Gaster who was grinning like maniacs with ideas to take over the world.

 

"Sans wake up." Gaster went over and flicked Sans on the head causing him to groan and lead more into Frisk's lap. Gaster then picked up Sans using his magic and threw him to a wall causing Sans to jolt up from the floor and look at the culprit that threw him.

 

"what the hell old man! all ya had to do was shake me a little bit and ya through me to the wall like a rag doll!" His screaming cause Frisk to wake up

 

"Well I had to wake you up somehow and flicking you on the skull didn’t work well enough. But that doesn’t matter. Get ready because we are going."

 

"first off, going where? and second ain’t tori suppose to be cookin tonight? i don’t want to hear her bitching about why i was late.”

 

“As if you would care if she complains. And as for your first question, we are going to your favorite place."

 

“…the only place i like to go is…wait we’re all eating at grillbz?” he felt shocked at must. His words came out as mumbles as this was the second time that everyone was going there to eat. The last time it was an utter disaster. Grillbys almost got closed down from a confrontation outside of the restaurant. “ok so i know this maybe stupid but um…why are we goin there?"

 

"They want to watch Malik." Frisk responded for Gaster who didn’t decide to talk about how she interrupted him.

 

"wait so free food and you all stalking one human. could honestly care less but sounds like the food part matters and its girllbz? fuck yes."

 

"Interpret it however you want Sans, the human is an important matter to discuss. His SOUL happens to be different then the seven original ones. You ought to know this."

 

"so what? if he's a threat we kill em and if not then we don’t. honestly don’t see why you folks are so hyped up for one human who can beat up one or two people."

 

"An imbecile son of mind wouldn’t understand I guess...." He whisper to himself when Toriel had enter through the front door.

 

"Sorry for being late. Human brats at the school got caught trying to spray paint on the wall...again."

 

"Some humans just don’t learn I guess." Asgore appeared giving his wife big kiss and earned a giggle escaping from her mouth. "Are we all ready?"

 

"We're just waiting for Az and Chara to come down with Flowey." Frisk said.

 

"What about Papyrus?" Toriel asked. 

 

"training with dye but said he'll show up with her later on.” Sans explained. Asriel came downstairs with the talking flower and Chara came after he did but 10 minutes later straightening up her sweater.

 

"And what took you so long? I'm literally hungry and you take a longer time then me to get ready!" Asriel complained while Flowey had covered his ...petal ears with his leafy stems.

 

"Ugh will you ever shut up emo goat. This is why you'll never get a girlfriend."

 

"Excuse me?”

 

“Enough!” Asgore’s voice sent chills through Asriel’s spine but couldn’t phase through Chara at all. “You two bickering is quite enough. Gaster, is everything ready?”

 

“Everyone is here and dress so yes I assume. Now you know the drill everyone. Close your eyes.” And they did as the 2 skeletons performed a magic act that could dazzle anyone.

 

_____

 

  
“Oh great older shitty brother of mine~”

 

“You know I would hit you if you weren’t my brother.” I hit him across the head emitting a large slap sound inside the bar.

 

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted and I shushed him.

 

"Calm down boy. One you were just badmouthing the one and only one who takes care of you like a boss" I added and he snorted. "and two because I can. Are ya done with your homework?" I asked looking over his work countless of times even though it was pretty much done.

 

"Yes, also it's like half past five. When are you taking a break?" He asked quickly. Too quickly.

 

"Honestly I don’t feel tired. Quite the opposite in fact, but why did ya ask? You think I'm going to lose energy that quickly?"

 

"No... not in particular but..."

 

"Michael, you are being too hesitant. What's up" Grillby came by handing Michael a glass of water.

 

"Great more pressure to talk... well before Chara left, she told me that her parents and friends were coming tonight for dinner."

 

"THEY'RE WHAT????" Grillby screamed out causing the entire crowd inside the bar to pay attnetion to Grillby.

 

"Boss, calm down. I think you two are honestly over reacting about this." I said patting Grillby's shoulder and then turned my attention back to the bar. "OI! Why you folks staring this way hm? Unless you need something then mind ya own business and get back to eating. I'll be with ya in a minute." Grumbling had form and then the crowd obey my command. Pay less attention to us and more attention on their food, I continued my conversation with Grillby but he slapped my hand away before I could speak.

 

"Do you even know why their coming here Malik??" He asked and I just shook my head and shrugged. "Because of you idiot! That damn skeleton could have told them about you and now they are coming because you and the princess are in love...fuck."

 

"I wouldn’t call it love per say, but maybe a hint of strong feelings for her that could possibly make that the outcome, then yes."

 

"Bro, just shut up and focus on the situation. You invited the king of ALL MONSTERS and my principal to the restaurant just to see what and how you act."

 

"And that’s what they are going to see and get! A normal human that simply works at a restaurant and make sure that the customer is ALWAYS satisfied...unless someone threatemed you or this restuarant. And to make it even better, I ain't using any sort of magic so they won't suspect anything." I said wiping down the bar a third and fourth time to get the sparkling clean feeling out of it. "I ain't afraid of no one and I've proved that plenty of times."

 

"I guess that'll work but just in case, I'll be the one serving food to them. I don’t need them trying to get any ideas..."

 

"Like I said. You two are really just overthinking this. What could possibly go wrong?"

 

________________

 

 

Five minutes after that sentence had left my mouth and they appeared. The King, queen/ my brothers principal, another goat but he I assume was wearing some pretty edge clothing, a flower with a face, 2 more skeletons including sans, Frisk, and Chara. Oh and a fish…lady in armor? Boy could that get any weird. What’s more is that the sat literally a table next to the bar and then all except Frisk, Sans, Chara and the skeleton with a lab coat on started to stare at me. Maybe it was because I’m the only human working here who knows. I waved at all of them and then like little children they looked away, hoping that I didn’t notice their eyes being glued to mine.

 

“You’ll think they try anything?” my brother ask.

 

“Knowing that Undyne is with them there is a possibility.” Grillby answered drinking another weird magical drink. “And why in fucks sake did they bring Gaster?”

 

“Who?” I asked clueless.

 

“The fish in armor is Undyne, head of the Royal Guard and the one next to her, the taller skeleton is Papyrus who’s the assistant. Watch out for both of them, especially the one in the lab coat. That’s Gaster.”

 

“Aw but they all seem like decently nice people.” I said looking at them again. They seem to be staring very hard at me.

 

“Yeah and 90 percent of the people sitting in that booth are murderers.”

 

“Oh? And are they going to threaten my life? Because we wouldn’t want that.” I said with venomous sarcasm.

 

“Stars why can’t my life be any easier.” Grillby whisper before getting up and walking to the 10 person table. "Long time no see king and queen. It's rare to see you folks come.”

 

“Well we just had to come! We heard your business is booming and we haven’t seen you in a while. How’s Fuku doing?” Toriel acted out.

 

“As rebellious as ever. College wise I wouldn’t know because she doesn’t talk much about and when I do ask she changes subject.”

 

“Heh like someone we know. Asriel is the same way right now.” Toriel agreed and her goat son grunted.

 

“God mom I didn’t know we could just talk about others while your sitting right next to them.” He commented loudly getting others attention then puts on his headphones to ignore ever on else and listen to music.

 

“Rude” Chara commented and looked towards the bar without the other members noticing and looks at me, trying to get my attention. I caught her gaze and just have her a wink but it made her heart flutter all the more then I went back out of the bar and started refilling other customers drinks.

 

“Well they seem to pick up this thing call um…how does it go again?” Asgore started thinking.

 

“Emo and edgy. You can somewhat blame Sans for that.” Flower answered and the short skeletons focus had gone all towards the talking flower.

 

“and how is it my fault again?” his eye sockets were empty and his words sounded like threats but Flowey didn’t flinch.

 

“Duh, look at the clothes you wear! They’re practically the same shit and it looks like those people that only listen to that weird shitty music with no rhythm.”

 

“first of all you talking flowers with no-

 

“Boys, stop.” Frisk said quietly enough for everyone at the table to here and both Sans and Flowey stopped not wanting to piss of the ambassador anymore.

 

“Thank you Frisk.” Gaster thanked but Frisk just shook her head and allowed their conversation to continue.

 

“Guess we can all learn somethings from Frisk ya know. Speaking of humans while we are on the topic-

 

“Oh here it comes…” Chara whispered but only Frisk heard. She patted Chara’s back and smiled.

 

-I heard you got a new worker Grillby. A human one in this case.” Asgore stated although it did sound like a question. The attention of the table turned towards me. Me not noticing their stares was ruffling my brothers hair. He took a stack of cards from his binder and was going to play solitaire but I took them from him before he could.

 

“Boi if you don’t hand me those cards…” he tried to think of an insult but failed.

 

"Heh. Can’t even think of a good burn. It’s ok.” I shufflled all the cards and put them in my sleeve. “Aye bro. Want to see a magic trick yeah?” the minute I say magic a sound was made at the table Chara and the gang was sitting at and I looked over there to see what’s up? The only one who was staring and decided to continue to stare was Chara herself who honestly didn’t care. She even got up and came towards our direction. “Sup princess? Your family loves to spy on me or something?”

  
“Only when it comes to me falling in love or a mage. Speaking of, what’s the magic trick you got up your sleeve?” she asked all curious. The whole table except for Frisk and Asriel who still had his music on looked at Chara in a bit of shock betrayal.

 

“Heh nice accidental pun. Any who I guess I could show you as well.” I put on 2 pairs of white gloves and cracked my knuckles as I wiggle my fingers for drama. “Just for a lovely lady, who’ll one Day be my baby” I winked and she rolled her eyes but her smiled widened. Asgore murdered curses while Toriel held him back but was doing the same as well. “Now watch you too as I decide to turn something turn these plan Ole cards to some good looking dancers! Hehe.” I took my right hand and put two fingers on the table as it started doing a walking motion and my thumb and pinky began to wiggle making the glove look like it was dancing. As that played out one by one the cards in my sleeve came and started to march as if they were soldiers in the army and continued until the first one stopped and fell down and the rest stacked itself on top of the first card. When the last card got done stacking I spread them all out and looked at Chara and Michael.

“Now pick a card any card. Oh and as a magician says. Never reveal it even though I know which one ya going for.” I smiled as they both looked at each other and both picked out the same card. “Now is that card the Ace of hearts?”

 

“Nope” they both smiled and Undyne from the table started laughing out loud.

 

“Hah! The human can’t even do a magic trick right!” she continued laughing and Papyrus stood their wanting to laugh but decides not to. Just chuckles lowly.

 

“Oh my it ain’t? Could ya turn it around for me please” I said and they did. It was the 8 of spades and I smiled. Well ain’t that a shame. Let me get a napkin real quick.” Pulling one from my back pocket I took the card and place it on the table where they could both see it and I began to wipe away the smudge and they both looked utterly surprised. “Ya see, sometimes I like to mark cards to know I’m right and the player is wrong.” When I finished, I pulled the napkin away and reveal the new cars which was the Ace of Hearts.

 

“….How?” Michael asked.

 

“Magician’s can’t reveal there secrets little bro. Oh! Almost forgot” I moved the card 2 inches to the side and revealed that the there was a second card underneath it: another ace of Hearts. Undyne looked baffled and taken back as well as Papyrus. Asgore and Tories were curious, Flowey didn’t care but was intrigued, Sans was laughing at his brothers reaction, Frisk clapped her hands amazed but the trick, and then there was Gaster. Not totally stunned by the trick but what caught his attention the most was something else because he was staring real hard into my chest. Also he had the wicked scar just like Papyrus and Undyne have for some reason.

 

“…I was pretty positive we only pulled one card…” Chara started thinking and then try to remember everything thing they did during the trick but kept confusing herself and eventually got frustrated.

 

“Hey hey princess calm down. Just a magic trick ok? How about a drink yeah?” I took two clean cups and poured one with coke and handed it to Michael while the other contained hot chocolate and I gave it to Chara. Both take a sip but only Chara’s eyes widen as she took the straw out ad gulped down the whole drink. “Damn. Didn’t save any for me?” I asked and she answered by grabbing my collar and pulling me in for an aggressive and deep kiss. The table was now gasping as the kiss last longer than expected and when we parted ways she giggled.

 

“Wasn’t that better than the coco?” she licked her lips sexually and I chuckled. Michael groaned and took out his headphones to listen to music.

 

“Can’t say I disagree. Your parents might want ya back so go ahead. Sides I got a job to do.” I took her hand and kissed the back side of it. She smiled and went back to her table were her father was pissed as well as her goat mother along side with a stunned Grillby, Papyrus, Undyne, and Sans. Frisk was clapping her hands and high-five her sister. Gaster now had a notebook out and was writing notes, not really caring about anyone’s love life. Flowey honestly didn’t care as well as Asriel who was still listening to music and now was playing games on his phones. I went out and started to take the bills and customers started leaving. Eventually the only customers where the Dreemurs and friends. Grillby served them food and made small talk but the tension was still there.

 

“Undyne” Asgore whispered lowly only enough for her to here. “go ahead and see if you can put some fear unto that boy over there. I don’t like his overconfidence and I especially don’t want to see him around my daughter again.”

 

“Yes sir!” she exclaimed as she excuse herself from the table and walk over to the bar catching my attention.

 

“Hello there! What can I serve you today?”

 

“I didn’t come here for you to make a drink for me human. I want a duel with you right now!"

 

"Idiot. Well at least this will be quick" Asgore muttered.

 

"Um...sure? But could we do it after work. Kinda supposed to be here until a certain time. Or we could do it tomorrow? Since it's getting late. But then I would be working so you could schedule another time when I have a day off and when I wouldn’t have to take my little brother to school then that would be nice.”

 

“….Wait, what?”

 

“Well I said-

 

And I was cutoff by a glowing spear that was being pointed straight towards my eye.

 

“Look, I could care less about your stupid work schedule. All I want is a fight now!” she sounded demanding but unfortunately she was not my boss.

 

"I understand but it's not getting ya anywhere if you ask me. I mean honestly, why fight?" I moved the spear slowly away from me and started to put the chairs on top of the tables. Undyne had other plans and decided to truly declare her presence. She threw a spear right at my foot and waited for me to respond in anger but I refused.

 

"Look human you either fight me or I will make you."

 

"Undyne that is going a little bit too far. Asgore, stop her from hurting my only employee." Grillby told Asgore who continued to drink his tea.

 

"Do not worry Grillby. If he gets hurt, then we'll simply just fine you a new worker. One that's less human." Asgore worded it just for Grillby to get the understanding and only Grillby and Michael knew that this probably wasn’t going to end well.

 

"Look, um Undyne yeah? On a serious level do we really have to fight though? All I'm trying to do is make a living and make sure my brother has a successful future. Can't we just I don’t know, drink some beer and become friends?" I asked politely with no urge of hate although I was getting tired of her trying to start nonsense.

 

"It's glowing..." Gaster mumbled to himself as he took more notes.

 

"Heh you humans are all stupid! Get the idea through your dumb skull already." Another spear had appeared in her hand and she threw it in Michaels direction. My eyes widen as the spear had nearly missed him and only hit his backpack.

 

"Fuck!" He yelled out. "Now my homework is ruined. Ugh." Michael's life was just threatened.

 

Michaels life.

 

Threaten.

 

Michael.

 

Hurt.

 

Undyne.

 

Defeat Undyne.

 

Kill if necessary

 

"Fucking-

 

"Excuse me Undyne but I decided to accept that challenge now since we are closing and you do get to have a match." I said but my voice wasn’t normal. Undyne nor Papyrus, Toriel, or Asgore didn’t seem to catch on but everyone else did. I started to move all the tables to the side making the middle of the restaurant clear for only us two.

 

"Malik honestly you don’t-

 

"Oh, but I do boss. Ya see, I don’t mean to be rude but someone was about to hurt Michael. I'm not letting that slide one bit." I said as I stood in front of Undyne. "Man, I want to usually keep things a secret but now there's no point to it."

 

"Stubborn and got guts. If you die it won’t be my fault." Undyne ready a bunch of spears as at least 40 had surrounded me. I smiled as my hatred for her and her kind had started to grow now.

 

"Well let's just make sure that doesn’t happen then." I took my right hand and ready myself as she smirked.

 

"Oh, what are you going to do. Throw cards at me?" Her sarcasm didn't even piss me off. In fact, it satisfied me even more that she was going to be defeated. "No point in doing a confrontation when you're going to die anyway."

 

"Undyne, I swear if you hurt-

 

"What's that Chara? Can't hear you because I'm going to kill this human right now!"

 

"Za Warudo." Undyne's hand flew down right as my fingers snapped and the time as well has frozen. Chara jumped out of her seat with her hand in the air and the table looked like they were expecting me to be minced meat, death by poking spears. All accept the scientist Gaster. I looked at him and it seemed like he was observing me and taking notes of something.

 

"A shame" I said walking over to skeletons notes to see what he had written down so far. I snatched the notebook out of his hands. Looking over him and his frozen state, then at the notes, which contained information on my...SOUL? A 'black SOUL' it says written down on the piece of paper as well as other stuff. "What the hell is LV and why is it only 1?" So many questions I asked in and out of my head as I continued to read more of it and get confused by the minute. Time to do some research on SOULs I guess. I ripped the single sheet of paper and studied it one last time before folding it and putting it in my back pocket. I then drew a butt and then written the words 'You ass' putting the notebook back in Gaster's hand as if nothing happened.

 

"Now for the stupid captain..." I turned around to see Undyne still in the same position as I left her and that dumb smile on her face as if she had won the match. I walked over to her and took my fist and slammed it right to her face. And then I did it again.

 

And again.

 

And again

 

And again.

 

A N D A G A I N. . .

 

Eventually I got tired and yet that dumb smirk was still on her face saying she won the battle. I laughed eternally as I went and sat next to my brother and a worried Grillby who held his hands out. The guy really does care...how unfortunate.

 

"And time shall move once again." I snapped my finger as time resumed after the distorted sound. All at once the spears hit the empty space, piercing the ground, Undyne's smirk turned into confusion as she felt an on slaughter of hits come to her and then at last one leading to her collapsing face first to the floor, Gaster looking surprised and even mad that his original notes has disappeared with the replacement of my drawing and Chara being worried for nothing. She looked around and saw me unharmed and sitting next to Michael..

 

"Wait a minute...but he was just in that..." Asgore looked at me and then at the area where the holes where in the floor from the spears. "You’re a mage aren't you."

 

"Guess I am." I answered simply looking at the unconscious captain of the Royal Guard. "Pitiful. Well Grillby, unfortunately I have some bad news. I am resigning my position and decided to go ahead and quit since I am unwelcomed here. They proved that enough. Michael, let's go. We are leaving this establishment and Ebott for good." I said waiting for him. He seems hesitant but then went to throw his bag away and came back to me. "Well Chara, maybe in some other life time we'll be a thing yeah? Just not this one I presume." I left with those last words hanging in the air as we were now inside the apartment and I immediately started using my magic to get us both suitcases and filled with at least 70 percent of our clothes.

 

"Malik, you know that wasn’t a good call." Michael said as he started playing blaz while I continued to pack things.

 

"Well maybe if she hadn't almost hit you with a spear that could end your fucking life, then she wouldn't have been on the floor like that or how about they mind the own business and if they want to know something then I might tell when I’m comfortable.” I finish packing the clothing and started getting stuff from the bathroom.

 

“Are we really leaving this home…do we have to?” he asked silently. Well this ain’t going to be easy.

 

“Look bro, I understand how ya feel but you know that your safety and life means more to me than anything right?” he nodded “Good, then you must understand that if people like her, the fish, easily just decide to threaten your life on the line just because of me then this place is not for us then."

 

"But no one has threatened us until now! And you proved that you can single-hand anyone that comes in your way." He argued back.

 

"That's the problem. People will now probably know of me. And that means they will use any method of point to try and kill me. Even if it leads to possibly someone taking you when I'm not around."

 

"But what about Chara?" The minute he brought her name up, I couldn’t even come up with a response. "See? You and I both know she'll miss you and probably doesn't want you to leave right?"

 

"Bro she just saw a human use magic. Sure, the first one was for a show of shits and giggles, but I don’t think she would want me around her. Trust me when I say it's best for us to leave." Ending the conversation, I sat next to him to play Blazblue but when I did, he had gotten up left.

 

"I'm going to bed early. I don’t really feel like playing..." He dropped the controller on the couch and left for his room.

 

"Oh...ok well love ya bro and goodnight." I called out but got no answer but the door being closed and locked. "...hope he understands tomorrow..." I wind up playing games not even falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's what has happened in the past month that did not make me work on a chapter.
> 
> ●got fired from job
> 
> *New job
> 
> *Depression. Hell of a lot of it.
> 
> *Building boat for project.
> 
> *12 page essay on that dumb bost
> 
> *a car accident 
> 
> More depression.
> 
> *No money. 
> 
> *bills.
> 
> Now I'm back literally. My life has been hell but what's been keep me going is the ability to just be myself and a good friend. So now it's time for me to continue. Expect the next chapter to come. I'M BACK BOIIIIS
> 
> Thank you to those who have stayed and/or continued to be patient. May not be the best but remember leave a like kudos or just a straight up comment. Iis bored lol
> 
> I any mistakes. Tell and I shall fix but like until then. .. piece


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Losing emotions since a time

 

The store wasn’t that much of a mess but the holes from Undyne's spears were very noticeable not to spot. Speaking of, Undyne was still on the floor unconscious with less than 50 HP. Toriel and Papyrus stood next to her trying their best to heal her. Chara was on the other side away from her family trying to text Malik and just waited for some responses but nothing came.

 

"You harbored a mage as your worker and didn’t decide to tell me?" Angry Asgore stood up in his seat and was standing over Grillby, dissatisfied that information about the mage was kept away from him. "Look what he did to our Captain! I knew that boy was no good!"

 

"See this is why I didn’t want to tell you and why I kept it a secret for a reason. And you had no right to tell Undyne to do that."

 

"You getting defensive for a human. You are becoming a weak insolent fool for believing that the thing you made work was even one. It was one of those mages that sealed us!" He yelled and argue but Grillby wasn’t backing down anytime soon.

 

"My king...bot to be rude in any sort but THOSE MAGES ARE DEAD! They're gone and probably have been dead for centuries! You can't just hold a grudge on one single person that just pops up and happens to have magic. There are probably even thousands more out there but are too afraid to show it because of you!"

 

"How dare you talk back to me! I'll have your hea-

 

"My king. I believe it is wise for you to calm down. Your anger will let out the worse and I do not think we want that." Gaster interfered in their two way argument. "Besides, I was able to pick up some info but not much on this humans SOU-

 

"Malik."

 

"...I beg your pardon Grillby?"

 

"His name is Malik."

 

"…. I was able to pick up some knowledge on his SOUL. Although it's not much, it is better than nothing at this point and could give us a heads up for others who may have this black SOUL." Gaster finished going back to the table with Asriel, Flowey, Frisk and Sans. Sans was sleeping but Frisk was trying to figure out a way to fix this whole problem. She then got up from her seat and sat next to Chara all alone.

 

"I don’t need your company Frisk."

 

"So, was he able to text back?" Frisk ask politely and Chara couldn’t get mad that her sister was checking on her unlike her others who were busy just being almost complete asses. Specifically, her father.

 

"No but I really hope he does." She hoped but was losing some of it. "Maybe he won't even look at his phone. Theres really no point in-

 

"Chara. Stop speaking that nonsense." Chara looked up to see a very angry Frisk. "Remember, we’ve only known him for less than a day so don’t think he'll let you go just like that. Just give him time.

 

"…. Your right Frisk. I won't give up just yet! Damn is this what love is like? Ugh this is going to be tough to deal with but for him...I guess it's worth it. I’m still confused to see how you and the comedian are even an item." Chara started to complain but she felt like her usual self. Now just to get her dad to shut up about Malik being a mage...although that is a concern since they don’t even know what his magic is capable of doing other than teleporting.

 

"heh. didn’t expect to see that from a human. took down the captain with something even i couldn't see." Sans mustard was empty and he got angry and crushed the bottle, slowly putting it back down onto the table.

 

“Surprising indeed.” Gaster nodded his head sitting next to his son. The whisper conversation only being between the two. “I can confirm though that it does involve manipulating time.” Sans eye sockets widen and he visibly shook a bit.

 

“are we talking about resets here doc? cus that’s impossi-

 

“I know. He shouldn’t be able to due to his SOUL being…black. In general he shouldn’t even be able to control time. But yet…I have that strong feeling of that type of magic being use.”

 

“don’t tell me your little buddy talk to you again.” Sans chuckle irritating his father.

 

“He is not my ‘little buddy’ for your information. Just an acquaintance, and second of all V only told me that it feels like the same magic used when the resets occur. So it’s possible.”

 

“but wouldn’t we be able to remember if one of those happens? Frisk, chara, the weed, you and me should at least remember right? so how come we ain’t rememberin shit?”

 

“The underground and surface are two complete different areas. That could be one of the reasons…or because whatever this new SOUL is, there could be more of it here then DT underground. These are just theories though”

 

“and usually your crazy theories are almost perfectly right. which means there’s a twist to it.”

 

“Perhaps. But now since the human is gone and he took my notes as well, I can’t start coming up with anything else to do. So for now we shall take our leave and continue to fix the Core.” Gaster got up and stepped in front of Asgore and Grillby not phase as their angry looks turned toward him. “Asgore, I do not mean to disturb your argument but I do believe it is getting late so it is time for us to go is it not?”

 

Asgore was so caught up in the argument that Gaster was right. It was getting late and bickering now wasn’t getting him no where if he wants to find out where the mage lives. “You are right.” He turned and looked back at Grillby. “Do you know where the boy lives?”

 

“Of course not! I ain’t no stalker like a certain king.” Asgore growled but Gaster put his hand on the goats back telling him to calm down.

 

“That is fine. We shall come back tomorrow to see if he shows up.”

 

“And if he doesn’t show?” Grillby asked curious of Asgore’s answer.

 

“Then you will be in a hell of a lot of trouble if you think I’m just going to let this damn moment slide” he worded with all the venom seeking out of it. “Sans. You take Frisk, Chara and Undyne with you back to our home since she still needs to be healed and I need details of if she saw anything within her eyes.”

 

“course your highness.” He motioned Frisk and both her and Chara made their way next to Undyne. Before they left, Asgore saw that expression, that one old expression he never liked that was own Chara’s face. It was that of a killer. But it was only for a brief moment he saw as they teleported away leaving Asgore to catch his breath.

 

“That girl has a hell of a nerve to pull that stunt.” He muttered looking back up to Gaster and nodding. “Come on Papyrus, Asriel, Tori. We better get going as well.” The remaining except for Grillby surrounded Gaster as they disappeared and Grillby was left with the middle of his restaurant a mess.

 

“Damn it, Malik you owe me one…but stars I hope you don’t leave.” He pulled out his phone and called Malik waiting for him to pick up only to notice that a sound was coming from the bar area. He reaches within and pulls out Malik’s phone and chuckles. “Well at least I’ll get to say goodbye I guess huh?” his sad plastered smile remained as he took the phone and left knowing that the bar will be closed for probably weeks.

 

____________

 

 

“Are you ready to leave?” I asked everything being packed and ready to go. From clothes to TV being boxed and everything.

 

“Can we at least say bye to Grillby?” he asked. I didn’t want to make his mood even worse but I had no choice.

 

“…No Michael and I already told you why. Now, you do have everything yes? Phone, games, and all that sort?” he made a sad nod and I just sighed. “Don’t worry, this new place I found is a bit meh but it’s four stars! Friendly people and a good school for you to attend. Now before we leave, have you seen my phone?”

 

“Oh? You lost it?” his voiced sounded sarcastic and I just chuckled.

 

“Yes, you could say that since I couldn’t find it anywhere last night.” I said searching my old room.

 

“Sounds like someone is irresponsible.” He said as he pulled out his phone and started to call it. When we didn’t hear anything, we suspected that I lost it and Michael decided to gloat about it. I told him to call it again and we waited and waited until someone answered the phone…someone that wasn’t me.

 

“Hey Michael.” The voice was so recognizable, who wouldn’t remember.

 

“Grillby!”

 

“Oh…I left it at the bar. Well great. I’m going to get it now. “ I took the phone away from Michael.

 

“Hey give me-

 

I shush him. “Hey Grillby! Sorry for leaving and making a mess! I’ll make sure I pay up any damages and etc.”

 

“It’s fine. And you weren’t the one that caused the damage. So your coming to get your phone now?”

 

“Yes yes! Don’t worry I’ll only take a second and then we are leaving.” I said about to hang up but Grillby shouted.

 

“I’m kinda cleaning at the moment and there are some…guess here but you can-

 

“Nonsense!” I interrupted him but not on purpose. “Look I’ll even come and help you clean and then after that we leave. See? Two things done at once. Well see you in about 10 seconds.” I hung up before he said anything else. “Michael, I’m going to get my phone and help Grillby clean up a bit. So while I’m gone you STAY here and if you need me well just call me.” I tossed him back his phone and teleported instantly not wanting to waste any more time that was already consumed.

 

“ Hey Grillby, thanks for holding my-” my sentence died as I looked at Grillby and his guest. The guest being Asgore, Chara, Sans, and Frisk. “-…phone…” he tossed me my phone and as I unlocked it, I scan through all the text messages Chara had sent and my heart felt broken. “Damn” I whispered then looked back up and saw a sad smile on the princesses face. “Heh…why don’t we talk outside for a bit yeah?” I asked to which Chara agreed not taking no to a little chat. As soon as I left the bar area, the King of all monsters stood in front of his way with his trident ready for battle.

 

“Dad, get out of his way. We are going to have a talk.” Chara words struck Asgore but he did not move nor flinch from his spot. He ignore her words and stared down at the me. I didn’t even have time for his shit.

 

“Human, mage whatever you want to be called, just make sure you understand that I will find you and strike you down. It may not be today but you better be prepared brat.”

 

“Wow.” Malik clapped my hands slowly. “You know, best threats of the year 10/10 if you ask me.” my sarcasm made the king raise up his trident and swing it right towards his head. Malik had other plans and blocked it with a single pinky. Asgore, Grillby, even Sans everyone except myself of course was keen surprised by my strength. “Look huge goat. All I’m doing is having probably a minute conversation with your daughter and that’s it. Will it kill you to be patient or something? Wait forget I asked that cus it possibly will heh” I easily pushed the trident away backing up the King and took Chara’s hand and walking towards the front door leaping over the holes.

 

  
“We’ll be right out here your royal ass hat. So if you need something, well you have common sense right? Figure it out.” I lammed the door behind Chara leaving the whole restaurant quiet and ready to eaves drop on the entire conversation.

 

_______________

 

“So look I’m so-

 

Buy I never got to finish because her crimson sweet tasting lips crashed into mine and we continued making out from more than a minute or two before stopping the catch my breaths. With her arms wrapped around my neck, mines wrapped around her waist and her blood red eyes staring at me trying to hypnotize me or something.

 

“Well that was a nice way to start off a conversation.” I started and she just smiled but it was still one of sadness. “well I guess I’ll start off by saying sorry for leaving ya and saying that comment about um…us not meant to be.”

 

“You’re apologizing? I should be apologizing about how my folks act. Especially my dad and Undyne.”

 

“It’s fine. At least they weren’t that Gaster guy. He was taking notes on my SOUL I think?”

 

“What? Give me the notes.” She said and I pulled them out and handed it to her. She read over it quickly not showing any reactions towards it. Then she crumpled up the paper and threw it away. “Yeah don’t worry about that. Gaster is just a nutcase.”

 

“Heh yeah. So like I was saying. Sorry about the things that happened earlier. But I ain’t sorry about what happen to the fish chick” I said and she laughed whole shaking her head.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry ok?”

 

“I know just gotta get it out and all that.”

 

“It’s cool…but I have a question.” She said looking like she doesn’t want to ask.

 

“Ask me anything princess.”

 

“Do you really have to leave?” she asked and I sent silent. I looked down to the floor and sighed not wanting to answer the question now. “I-I know it’s not my place to say but I just…really want you to stay with me. I’m sorry is that to much to ask?” there was a tear streaming down her eyes and I panicked.

 

“Wooh princess Come here” I took her in a hug and started rubbing circles on her back. “I’ll stay ok? I ain’t going nowhere. Just that Michael is top priority in most cases. Just wanted to make sure he’s safe at all times.”

 

Then her whole expression changed in a snap. “Really? Great!” the tear that was just on her cheek just evaporated like it wasn’t there.

 

“Don’t tell me ya acted all that I could stay?” she looked at me all innocent like and shrugged.

 

“I don’t know what you could possibly be talking about.”

 

“Sure sure.” I rolled my eyes but I couldn’t help but smile. Chara is just so…everything! She reminds me of-

 

No she doesn’t Malik. She’s better. Remember that.

 

My mind was right she wasn’t like…her. Chara doesn’t want me to leave. She wants to be more…that kissed confirmed it right? Right? Right.

 

“Malik!” she flicked my head to knock me out of thought. “I’ve been calling you for like a minute. Is every-

 

“Chara be my girlfriend and possibly more.”

 

-thing alriii- wait WHAT?” She was now blushing furiously as the confession of love was unexpected.

 

“To straightforward? That’s cool. Hey Chara, I love you so will you like be my girlfriend?” I asked a second time and she just started stuttering.

 

“I-I-I heard you the f-first time idiot!...but are you sure? My family is going to be a pain in the ass about-

 

“Chara, that’s fine and I could honestly care less but I just want you for myself and my selfish needs. The needs being my love for you…damn that was cheesy as hell.” I said my thoughts out loud and her blushing state turned into that of a laughing one.

 

“Yeah it was but…I accept it and yes, I would love to be your girlfriend “ she said planting another kiss on my lips and I humbly accepted it with satisfaction.

 

“Guess I’m taking you back inside now.” I open the door for her and she went in first but then grabbed my hand and pulled me with her as the door to the bar shut behind me and we were inside. Grillby was staring making sure I was alright. His purple flaming body looked like it calmed down. Asgore wasn’t looking so happy but he seemed relieved that her daughter was safe and fine.

 

“Well look at the lovely couple that came in.” Frisk said getting up from her seat, smile on her face and walking towards Chara and I as she bowed her head down. “As ambassador of the monster kind and the child of the King, I do apologize on behalf of my father’s rude behavior.”

 

“Frisk, I did not remember asking you to apologize for-

 

“Quiet.” One word and the king had shut his mouth and averted his gaze from the conversation. Even Sans looked like some chills ran through his body.

 

“Look un Frisk right? Don’t need to apologize. I went out of line too hurting the fish person. Hope she’s ok.” I said and Frisk giggled.

 

“The fish person aka Undyne, is fine so don’t worry about her. She’s a tough gal.”

 

“Oh is she? Couldn’t tell with that armor on her.” And we both started laughing.

 

“Well why don’t me and my boyfriend make it up to you. As a matter of fact, we’ll have a double date!” Frisk suggested making Sans question her statement.

 

“wait, why a double date sweetheart?” Sans asked as sweat started appearing from his skull.

 

“Well obviously silly to make up from what’s happen yesterday.” She had that smile that said things were going to go her way whether someone liked it or not. She then turned back towards me. “I know it’s not enough but it’s the least we could do as an apology. We’ll pay for movies and food so nothing you have to do to spend your hard earn money.”

 

“Well I would love to accept but I do have a brother to watch…”

 

“Nonsense, he could come with us tomorrow as well.”

 

“but uh…Frisk, it wouldn’t be a double date if-

 

“Sans.” Frisk turned around to look at a skeleton who’s sweating like there’s no tomorrow. “Did I ask for your opinion?”

 

“Is she always um…like this?” I whispered to Chara while they talked and she only nodded. “Scary much, only by a bit.” As soon as I finished Frisk turned back towards us.

 

“So does Saturday sound good? I don’t know if you or Michael would be free tomorrow but that is a school day which leads to Saturday.”

 

“Two days from now? I don’t mind that. And are you sure you don’t want me to at least pay for something? In all honesty I don’t mind.”

 

“Nonsense! We have everything covered, unless you want to go shopping or something afterwards.”

 

“We just decide that while we are out yeah?”

 

“Agreed. Well I think that covers everything.” Frisk claps her hands together. She turns to Grillby making him perk up. “Don’t worry Grillby. You have my word that I’ll cover the entire bar. And have it up and ready by next week! I’ll meet with you tomorrow to discuss more.”

 

“Damn. Didn’t think you’d be the one paying but as long as my bar gets fix…Hey Malik” he grabbed my attention. “Would you still like to work here? Same time as always.”

 

“Hmm. I don’t know boss but we’ll have to see about it.” I smiled and he smiled and I felt it was probably for the best I stay…for now.

 

“Well since that’s cleared up, Chara you can hang out with Malik for a while.” Frisk stated as she went to Sans and dragged him to Asgore.

 

“Your not my mom to tell me what to do. Besides I was going to do that anyway.” She stated matter-of-factly.

 

“You were?” I asked out of curiosity.

 

“Yes...”

 

“Of course you were sister.” She said with a wink. “Don’t get back to late or stay over if you like. Me and the rest of the family are going to have a serious conversation when you do get back so enjoy the moments! Sans take us home please.” Followed by her demand was a kiss on his skull making the skeletons eye lights (?) shape change from circles to hearts.

 

“s-sure thing sweetheart.” He stuttered as a snap of their fingers they were gone. Leaving Grillby, Chara, and I.

 

“Well since Frisk is covering the mess I’ll think I’ll take my leave since it’s still early.” He took his keys and headed out. “Oh and you can cook something if ya want Malik. See ya next week.” He closed the door and locked it for safety measures leaving me and Chara inside his restaurant.

 

“Well I’ll love to see where you live.” She said eager to start our time together.

 

“Heh you won’t be that impress but sure.” I held my arms out and she embraced me in a hug. “Gonna have to ask ya to close your eyes for this so you won’t get to dizzy.” She did then gave me a confirmation saying she was ready. “Hold tight.” As I teleported to our apartment her grip around me tighten even more as I caught her from her legs getting weak. “Whoa you OK there?”

 

“Yeah just…first time experiencing your type of shortcuts.” She said leaning on me for support. I picked her up princess style make her yelp and gently placed her on the couch.

 

“Hey bro, are you sure there’s not any way I could….convince…Chara?” Michael was confused of the events happening. “Wait are you coming with us too? Running away from your parents is bad but I approve of it.”

 

“Wow, your sounding like an older brother. Seeing it comes from your side Malik.” She said flatly and I chuckled.

 

“The one and only. As for leaving Michael, well surprise. We are staying here.” I said with jazz fingers included but he didn’t look surprised at all.

 

“Good because I already set up the system to play games while you were gone.” He said as he sat next to Chara and continue to play games. We both turned towards to see what he was playing and it was of course, BlazBlue.

 

“…well I guess my surprise thing was a bust…Welcome to our home Chara. Casa DE M. Mì casa tu casa!”

 

“It feels like you for some reason. Small and cheap.” She playfully smiled

 

“Hey! I have you know I earned this house with great…yeah let me stop lying. I got it from bargaining with the rent man about how I have 2 jobs and don’t make much. Falling for the old sympathetic look.”

 

Chara clapped her hands. “Color me impress. I bet you I can do better though.”

 

“I bet you could.” I didn’t deny it. “I see it your eyes. Only during the times I met ya, you look very…determined? Is that a word to use?” I question thinking about other synonyms for that one word. When I looked at her she looked a bit stunned. “Is something wrong?” I asked.

 

“I-its nothing. Actually we can talk about it for another day.” She wanted to change the conversation and I nodded. So she instead insisted on besting Michael and I in video games. Michael never gotten so mad before. Well not that I’ve seen. His ads was handed to many times getting beat by Chara like it was nothing and I laughed at him. He went to bed early as he promised to beat her another day. Besides, he did have school tomorrow.

 

“Didn’t know a girl would ever beat Michael at something like video games. Color me impress.”

 

She shrugged. “What can I say? I’m just your ordinary average princess with the knowledge of a thousand video games.”

 

“Oh? So that means you can be able to beat me in any game?” as her response she puts in Street Fighter V and throws a controller at me.

 

“It doesn’t mean I can. It means I will destroy you.” She corrected starting the game and immediately picking up Akuma as we go into battle.

 

“And what dpes the winner get when they win?” I asked innocently.

 

“They get to ask for anything from the loser.”

 

“A bit daring don’t ya think?”

 

“Sounds like you can’t man up and take a lost.” And now she was bragging. I picked up Cammy as my character and the long lived battle had begun.

 

______________

 

25-0

 

  
That’s how many wins I made. It wasn’t even considered a battle. It was a massacre. At least she knew how to play the game and didn’t mash the buttons like some other players would. But the fact still remains that she took to many losses today and immediately gave up on winning.

 

“At least you tried.” I said after every win and motivated her even more but making the bets more risky, like if she win I’ll take her all over the world or maybe take off all my clothes and walk around the house naked which she looked determined to see but she didn’t win one. And when I went easier she told me to continue using my main so I did.

 

“…How are you so good at games?” I shrugged not even knowing the answer myself and she laid her head down on my lap as I turned to TV back to the regular stations to see what was on.

 

“And since I won I get one request from the loser.” Her only response was silence and a nervous nod. “Good! I’ll save it then for something special.” I lifted her head up and rested back on the couch. “Well Chara it is late so you have options. Go home which idk where ya live or just stay over here for the night.” She immediately got up and latched herself to me like a koala. “Ok. Number 2 it is.” I took her to my room, which was now empty and only had a bed since things changed and Michael an I aren’t moving. I laid her down in my bed and covered the sheets over her and have her a kiss on the cheek. “Night love.” I walked away until her hands gripped my arm and stop me.  
“Your sleeping here.” It sounded like a statement more than a request or even a demand. She then yanked me on top of her and the whole mode if things changed. Me on top and she on the bottom. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me down for a long kiss before releasing and closing her eyes.

 

“Good night was all she said and wrote before she closed her eyes and she was knocked out cold. I chuckle and laid next to her hugging her to as made sure she slept soundless with no interruptions.

  
Another night I did not sleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading and thanks to those who are still reading this trashy story
> 
> ._.
> 
> Have any questions then ask away
> 
> Next update will most likely be after Christmas and coming thanks giving day so keep it up and be yourself 
> 
> .-.
> 
> P.s if I made a mistake just tell and I'll get it eventually


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. I'm back. Doing fanfiction things and feeling like greatness aka garbage! 
> 
>  
> 
> Time to start with this short chapter! WOOOHOOO

As I yawned, I stretched out my hand only bump into something soft. Strange. Usually the pillows aren’t he’s soft unless the landlord was nice enough to drop them off. Then again she was a bitch and couldn’t shut up to anyone about almost everything. So I looked over to my left and see a sleeping Chara yawning and stretching as well. Her eyes open and glared at me first, then where my hand was. I slowly moved my hand away and laugh sheepishly.

“Heh morning sweetheart. Just woke up myself as well.” I chuckled and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling my face close to her. Now I was staring deep into her crimson rays. It’s like she was trying to hypnotize me early in the morning. Tempting me to do something other than stare.

“Morning my prince.” She pulled me in for a big morning kiss that lasted for a minute. As we broke away I saw her eyes again begging for more and I could. I would. I should…but then I would be rushing it. And possibly worse, ruining it. So I kissed her and picked her up bridal style as she held onto me.

“Morning Chara. Did ya sleep well?” I asked as I stood up and started to walked towards the kitchen with her in my arms. She nodded and gave me a peck on my cheek. I enter the living room to see Michael dressed up ready for school and playing games. I greeted him and placed Chara next to him so they could both duke it out while I made breakfast.

Since Michael wasn’t go in for school it was pretty much a whole day of nothing unless we decided on something. I know I had to take Chara back home but she didn’t indicated if she wanted to leave or not.

“So um…what’s the plan for today?” I asked as I handed both plate full of eggs and pancakes.

“We could just relax, or do you have to work today at Grillbys?” Chara asked with a mouthful of food but we both understood what she was saying clearly.

“No work. Soo whole day off for me. What do you two want to do?” I question both and their answers were shrugging and digging back into the food. I spooked my head and continue to eat my food as well to have some energy.

“Wait. Didn’t your sister say something about coming home.” Michael looked at Chara but continue to eat.

“Oh yeah she did...well I can always just text her that I'm not coming back today." She continued eating as I stared at her in somewhat of disbelief. I guess it would be different if I were her sibling but I guess they live different lives from Michael and I which is true.

"If you say so..." I didn’t want to voice my opinion so I continue eating and waiting for someone to come up with some idea of plan for today still.

"Why don’t we just sit back and watch some movies. Horror movies!" Michael got up with food still on his plate to go and search some movies on Netflix to watch. Chara and I both looked at each other and just laughed.

“Maybe its just me or I’m to old to understand young people.” I said picking up my plate and putting it in the sink as well as Michael. Chara followed behind and did the same with hers then went to sit down and fish out some good movies as well. As soon as I was done watching dishes, I called Grillby one last time to see if he needed anything for me.

“I swear kid if you keep asking me I’m either going to fire you or have you work at Muffets, and boy you do not want that.” He shivered as if the winter had him harder than water does.

"Okay boss but if you do need something you will tell right? Like if Asgore comes over and starts harrasing you then-

"You don’t need to worry about him. I'm sure Frisk can handle him no problem."

"Well if you say so. Alright then boss. Text me to update me on my schedule then."

"Yeah yeah. Now get off my line. I got to get back to work now.” Grillby hangs up the phone and puts it under the tab as he makes another drink for a customer. “Man that boy really is something else. Hope this doesn’t bring anymore trouble to the bar.”

“So did ya find a movie to watch?” I yawned. I felt tired already even though it was still the morning. Weird.

“Yeah, it’s a classic about some weird blog eating everything.” Michael started the movie as he sat on the floor leaving Chara and I sitting on the couch. As soon as 10 minutes of the movie passed, I fell asleep on Chara’s lap leaving the two awake. I wish I could hear the conversation but for some reason my body just doesn’t want to be active so I graciously accepted the invitation to dream word not knowing that the nightmares were coming.

_______

Another dose of water was splashed onto Undyne’s face as she finally woken up from the unconscious state that she was put in. She got up immediately looking around to check her surroundings. Her eye was sure to see that she was back in the Dreemur mansion. Toriel was sitting on the rocket chair reading a book, while Asgore was sitting on the couch by himself. Frisk, sans, and Papyrus sat on another couch while Gaster was standing behind where Undyne stood with a bucket in his hand.

“so glad to see you awake fish sticks. how was the nap?” sans asked snickering at his joke causing Frisk to bump her shoulder.

“What time is it?” Undyne question now stretching and cracking everyone in her body as the past 24 hours just came back to her. Undyne snapped and her magic risen immensely. But she was restrained by Papyrus holding her down with a blue attack. “WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT HUMAN?” she scream as her anger started to increase even more.

“I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE PUT HER INTO THE CAGE. IT WOULD HAVE EFFECTIVELY LIMITED HER MOVEMENTS OR ACTIONS.” Papyrus waited for her to calm down but she seem like she wasn’t listening. With all that anger and hatred building up, it wasn’t going to get nowhere.

“Undyne.” Asgore’s deep voice cause the fish who was out of armor and now in casual close to snap out of whatever state she was in and just focus on the now.

“…” she became silent and her magic started to decrease back to normal levels. She then started to do breathing motions in and out like Alphys taught her and then stopped. “Papyrus you can let go of me now”

“AND HOW WILL I KNOW YOU WON’T GO RAMPANT LIKE YOU JUST DID?”

“Because you’re the best chef that ever cook ever…in the entirety of the woorld” over extending her last word as the younger skeleton brother mad a huff sound before finally letting her go.

“And how is the assistant captain of the Royal Guard feeling?” Gaster asked still holding the bucket in his hands, eyes looming all over Undyne like a psychotic mad man but she ignored it. “This is a first for us to see you even snap like this. If memory does serve me right you never acted this way am I wrong.”

“Of course not. Don’t even know what had gotten into me…is that fucking human though still alive? Wait. No he’s a mage.” She corrected herself.

“Yes my child the human mage is still alive and you better watch your tongue.” Toriel warned as she put her glasses on top of the closed book. “Keep cursing and I’ll turn that mouth of yours into dust.”

“Sorry your majesty.”

“should be apologizin for how ya got ya ass handed still” sans kept trash talking but Undyne didn’t fall for it. Instead she sat down and crossed her legs and started meditation.

“That goes for you to Sans. Watch your tongue.” Toriel warned him and he shrugged and leaned next to Frisk who kept her expression neutral this entire time.

“So what did happen to me? Because all I really remember was going to kill this h- mage” she corrected herself “and then all of a sudden my entire body just shutdown and my head went blank. Did he pit some poison in my body?!” Undyne patted around herself to make sure she was safe.

“Calm down already. Your giving me a headache.” Gaster only wanted to discuss of what to do with the boy. As he and his buddy were only interested in the soul. “You weren’t poison. If you were you would have felt it and been dusted long ago.” Gaster looked down at the assistant captain like she was just a pawn to a chess board.

“Oh…thanks guess.” Her panicked state immediately went away and she looked directly in the eyes of the queen. “So when are we going to kill the threat? We can’t just let some fu- freaking mage walk around Ebott all high and mighty. Sides I want revenge on what he did to me” Undyne cracked her bones making the skeleton brothers shiver a bit except for Gaster who just didn’t care about it

“You can kill him after I’m done experimenting on the boy’s soul yes? Besides, it is the first time we even seen that type if color on a soul from the seven we know. This could change a lot since we also do not know if it has any determination. We can-

“Gaster” Frisk voice made the appearance as it was the first time for her to talk when she decided to have this family meeting.

“…I assume that you would allow of this yes Frisk? This is a first for us to see this soul so it shouldn’t go without saying that we could-

“You will observe his behavior and nothing more.” She said in a calmly manner. “No one will touch him and if he actually becomes a threat as in attacking us then we will neutralize him. But under no circumstances will we do harm to either him, nor his brother.”

“You can’t be serious. My king, please correct your daughter. Surely she could reconsider with your words.” Gaster was highly upset with Frisk response. If he couldn’t touch Malik then he couldn’t get a soul to keep for himself and undergo shit. He knew he promise he wouldn’t but people break promises and he doesn’t have to keep his so he just ignore it and did as he pleased. Besides he only did it to the humans who truly were trash to this world and didn’t deserve life at all.

“I’m sorry Gaster, but in this case she’s right. I don’t trust the damn human simply because he’s with my daughter and he’s a Mage with an ability that’s still unknown-

“All the more reason for me to check and see what it is my king.”

“But we won’t due to the fact that for some reason, Frisk just knows best for us and I won’t doubt her words. As she said we won’t harm the human. Only observe and if and ONLY IF he becomes a threat, is when you can result to other drastic measures.” He loved at Frisk who still wasn’t showing any emotions other than her neutral face but Sans was laying on her lap sleeping the entire conversation and she was giving him a skull massage. Asgore really wish he could choke and mane the skeleton until the dust was all over his ha-

“That concludes are little meet up for today and it is morning. Mom would you like to cook some breakfast with me.” Frisk then slapped Sans who immediately woke up looking up at her with a frown on his face. Frisk only smiled and motion him to get up. Toriel and Frisk both went into the kitchen to start cooking for others immediately but Undyne couldn’t stay long since she had to go and check on Alphys. Sans went into the kitchen and Asgore went back into his chambers to look for some papers he didn’t read. Leaving a angry Gaster and his son Papyrus.

“That damn ratchet king! Always listening to the human like a fucking pet.” He whispered but only his taller son and V could hear him. He ranted on and on about it but then stopped as a devilish smiled appear on his face.

 **“Oh you have some dumb and crazy plan coming up Dings. I like it!”** V laughed in Gaster’s head making him even more confident that this should somehow work without him being caught. “Sans come here” he yelled and Sans appeared next to his brother with a bottle of mustard.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK TO MUCH MUSTARD SANS. WE TOLD YOU THIS ALREADY THAT YOUR ON A NON MUSTARD FUCKING DIET YOU DISGRACE!”

“come on paps, it’s oooone bottle and you know I wouldn’t drink mustard behind your back.” Sans snickered as he downs the whole bottle.

“Now’s not the time for that. I have a task for both of you as its more of a demand.” Papyrus looked at his brother who just shrugged.

“Good. Your task is to find out what kind of trait Malik has since I can’t put my hands on him. Also make the human- no everyone see a threat in this Malik. And if that option doesn’t work, then you two can have some…fun with him ” Papyrus and Sans eyes have widen but a dirty smiled appeared. “That’s the boys I know. But remember to do this without the others knowing. Consider this a task by the royal scientist for research. And if anyone ask, you don’t say shit.”

“OF COURSE FATHER.”

“crystal.”

“Good. Now while I would love to join you guys for a meal, my appetite was ruin by the little ‘meeting’ we had today. So I’ll reside at my quarters. If you need anything you will know how to get to me.” He thought for a moment of the outcome of this but he didn’t care. All he knew I that everyone would start to hate him and then he would be killed. Simple as that. He disappeared back at his lab to have figure out possibilities of what this new trait could be.

 **“So do you have an ideas of what it could be?”** V asked with the sudden curiosity the know himself.

“No. I have absolutely no damn idea how his soul is even that color and records still don’t show that new traits just ‘pop up out of nowhere’” he emphasize.

 **“Sounds like a personal issue that you can’t figure it out”** the entity laughed in his head causing Gaster to get slightly angry.

“Then why don’t you I don’t know…help out?”

**“Because that’s to much work. Besides you have my power. Why don’t you put it to some good use?”**

“We had this talk V before about why. It puts a heavy toll on my body with all that excessive magic.”

 **“Oh another personal problem but you’ll be fine. Heh. Who knows one day you’ll find the potential to control it I guess.”** V answered now staying quiet. This was something Gaster would have to figure out but the answer will come soon he knows it.

For the remainder of the day, Gaster continued to search knowing that he will find something and hoping that he doesn’t fail.

_______

  
Waking up never felt so peaceful but something easy off. I was on the couch by myself and the TV was…off? My head shot up to find no one around in the apartment but me. I checked my phone to find a message from both Chara and Michael saying they went to Grillbys.

Good.

They’re safe.

*rumble*

…and I’m hungry now.

So putting on some public clothing. I headed to Grillbys myself. While taking a shortcut was a quick option, I opted on walking instead. It was a beautiful day outside. The sun shining, birds singing, flowers blooming…and someone was following me? I looked around not saying anything but other people were just walking and having the day to themselves, yet I still feel like a pair of eyes are on me. Maybe it’s just my imagination getting the best of me right? I kept walking and passed the park that Michael use to visit when he was younger. Ah the days…

“aye human? ya can’t hear or something when i’m trying to call ya?” I turned my head around to see a hot dog vendor and the short skeleton, Sans, behind it. Oh?

“Oh hello there skeleton. Did not notice you. That or I was just daydreaming.” I walked my way stopping right in front of his stand. His red pinpricks where searching me like he was trying to find the truth to all my answers.

“keep on daydreamin and ya might’ve crashed into a fucking pole. probably would’ve made my day.”

“Sure it would. Didn’t know ya sold hotdogs.”

“think of it as some sorta hobby. besides, the family said i should be less “lazy” i guess but it has paps shutting his fucking trap.”

“Well win win I guess? Anyway had any customers?”

“heh, if they ain’t fucking afraid of me. only 2 brave souls came in to taste my good dogs.”

“Alright then give me 5.” That seem to catch Sans attention as again he eyed me making sure I wasn’t lying. “What’s with the face?”

“nothin” he used his magic and 5 buns came out of the wrapper while 5 fresh hotdogs came out, slapped onto the bun and layer on the aluminum foil separately. Then the red aura magic grabbed both ketchup and mustard and squirted onto each dog.

“Nice. Should teach me sometime.” I said with a honest look and gave him a 20 dollar bill.

“ya want me to teach this shit? heh, and have the king on my back? not a chance.” Sans took out his wallet to find he doesn’t have change. “shit, well don’t have any change.”

“Keep it.” I said taking the five hot dogs, unwrapping one and eating the whole thing in under 10 seconds. “Fuck. I just had a orgasm in my mouth. Yeah you definitely deserve that 20. Thanks bud.” I walked away back into the crowd heading to Grillbys. Sans was shocked but then broke down laughing causing some people to look at him. But he just glared back causing the strangers to all go on there marry day.

“kid ain’t bad. still gotta job to do though.” He closed up his little vendor and walked to the back of an ally way to shortcut up to the roofs. He continued to watch Malik making sure and observing as part of his job but soon…he would have to make the human a threat or just kill him. And slowly a smile crept onto his face. He continued to watch until the time for his plan would come. But his plan was coming for a while so instead of watching Malik he shortcut his way to Frisk, the love of his life and slept on her lap for the remainder of the day. She had nothing to do anyway and her meetings weren’t for another month. Perfect time to spend with her on a beautiful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I'm giving myself another deadline...so expect a chapter within in the next week or 2. Who knows! It may even be less. Until then see ya! Man I felt like I half assed it...maybe. well time to go to sleep :D


End file.
